Ujian sama dengan pembunuhan!
by Hiroko Jones
Summary: Ujian Praktek Agama dimulai... Chap 9 apdet gan!
1. Bahasa Indonesia

Disclaimer: Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya, dan nama-nama serta lagu yang saya sebutkan, saya minta maaf. That's truly just for parody! Maaf, sekali lagi maaf yaa . Pokoknya saya sudah minta maaf, lho! *maksa*

Rating: T karena kita kelas 9 (?). Tapi anak Playgroup aja biasa liat Rate M+ ==''

Warning: segala kegajean dan keabalan di dunia ini ditambah typos tralala, serta OOCisme bertebaran di seluruh angkasa sebelum adanya peristiwa Big Bang sang boyband Korea, tak lupa juga human names used termasuk nama-nama gaje pikiran author.

Jangan lupa ya, human names ciptaan author~ *bakalan dilupain*

Ice: Emil Fergusson

Norge: Nick (or Nicholas) Thoresen

Male dan Fem! Nenes: Absurdrahman (Abdurahman woii!) Putra alias Rama, dan Santika entah siapa cari aja di profil author (author gak niat, bunuh saja.)

* * *

Sekarang adalah jadwal anak anak kelas 9 untuk melakukan Try Out 1, suatu cara pembunuhan paling sadis dan paling aneh. Mencurigakan pula. Oke, mari kita baca fic gaje ini,.

½ jam sebelum try out….

Beberapa peserta TO belum datang. Dari kejauhan, author meluihat sesosok makhluk yang mendesah, yang sedang menatap pinu ruang 10. Meski cerita ini berfokus di ruangan 09, tapi pembuka cerita merupakan anak ruang 10, tapi tetap anak kelas 9.5 (Author, kau memusingkan pembaca baru! Pembaca lama aja bingung ==).

Yak, makhluk yang masuk ruang 10 itu adalah Matthew Williams. Dia mendesah, berharap agar ada seorang makhluk yang mau mencontek padadirinya. Harapan yang aneh, biasanya orang berdo'a supaya gak ada yang nyontek. Kenapa? Itu udah jelas, Matthew kan menyedihkan. Dia ingin ada yang mencontek, karena itu berarti dia dibutuhkan dan dianggap ada di kelas itu, meski caranya salah banget tuh!

"Matthew!" Panggil Alfred. "Kamu ruang 10 ya? Aku ruang 09..."

"Yep."

"Yah, gak bisa nyontek deh. Padahal kamu kan pinter..."

"Kamu sendiri 'kan pinter! Sekarang pelajarannya apa sih?"

"Bahasa Indonesia (?) sama Matematika."

"Sialan, dua mata pelajaran yang butuh ketelitian ekstra tuh!"

"Emang, berani taruhan gopek kalo kita gak sekolah di sini kita gak bakal ngadain UN!"

"Ini TO, mas... Pelajaran pertama Bahasa Indonesia ini, tenang weh..."

"Kenapa bukan Matematika duluan aja sih?"

"Masih mending Bahasa duluan! MTK duluan keder saya!"

"Dudul! Bagusan MTK duluan!"

"Belakangan!"

"Duluan!"

"Bodo ah!"

"Sama! Gue mau belajar aja! Goodbye, dan semoga tesnya gampang!" Kata Alfred sambil dadah-dadahan layaknya dia Mas Universe 1000 BC, padahal gelar Mas Universe itu hanya untuk Antonio sang ketua kelas (apa sih?)

"Bye! Semoga kamu juga bisa!"

* * *

Alfred memasuki kelas 9.9 yang jadi ruang 9. Memang pembagian ruang di sini aneh, ruang 9.1 bukannya 7.1 malah 9.1. Begitu juga seharusnya. Halah, Nurdin Halid aja gak pernah nyari ruangan-ruangan gaje di SMP kok anak-anak pada ribet nyari ruangan. Mendingan download lagu Enrique Iglesias-Bailamos yang dilipsync sama Sinta Ethiopia dan Jojo Levesque aja deh.

Di belakang, terlihat Roderich dan Vash Zwingli yang sedang asyik belajar bersama (atau malah mojok?) padahal jelas-jelas itu bangku punya Eduard yang malang dan ruangan Vash ada di ruang 10, bukan ruang 09 tercinta.

"Kalo Buku Harian, kata ganti 'dia' jadi 'aku'..." Kata Roderich menerangkan. Vash yang gak paham Bahasa Indonesia ujug-ujug ulangan (TO UN pula) manggut-manggut aja.

"Terus, kalo di cerita ada tiga sudut pandang, satu pengarang sebagai tokoh utama, yang kedua makhluk gaje sebagai tokoh utama, dan yang terakhir orang ketiga sok tahu."

"Perasaan bukan kayak gitu deh."

"Pokoknya gitu! Kalo mau belajar tentang unsur intrinsik, jadilah author di !" Kata Roderich ngiklan.

"Ah, gue masih tetep gak ngerti, dodol! Gue dapet nilai jelek elo gue dor!" Kata Vash yang (sengaja) menggenggam tangan Roderich, tapi Roderich sendiri tak peduli akan hal itu.

"Terus... Kalo kesimpulan sama kalimat utama..." Kata Vash.

"E-ehem!" Kata Eduard. Vash dan Roderich berpaling sejenak dari buku sang kekasih hati yang bila dia (buku) di sisi mereka, hati rasa syahdu... Satu hari tak bertemu, hati rasa rindu.. Jah, malah ndangdutan. Emangnya author Estonia apa...

"Oh, Eduard. Maaf,

* * *

kami meminjam tempatmu untuk belajar sejenak." Kata Roderich. "Ntar kamu boleh nyontek deh!"

"Maaf, gue gak mau nyontek. Gue sebenernya gak mau ganggu kemesraan kalian sebagai seme-uke, karena gue sendiri lebih peduli sama lagu dangdut dibanding gituan. Tapi itu bangku gue, so... Bisa cepet pergi? Kalo gak, situs official negara kalian masing-masing bakal gue hack jadi situs Ridho Roma sama Rita Sugiarto!"

Mereka berdua langsung bergidik ngeri membayangkan Official Site negara terklasik dan terbersih itu jadi negara yang suka ndangdutan gaje kaya' Indonesia, India, Estonia, maupun Ethiopia.

"Siapa yang mesra heh?" Kata Vash dengan muka ala Parto KDI (?) yang dibuat tsundere. Roderich sang makhluk paling anteng seluruh alam yang makanya dikasih gelar Sultan Paku Alam anteng seanteng kerajaan gaje superindo nggak bergeming sama sekali. Denger usiran Eduard tak bergeming, denger kata-kata Vash yang di paling depan paragraf ini nggak bergeming, dan bahkan denger suara emas Sule AFI Junior dia pun tak bergeming.

"Woi! Keluar~ Kalian bukan di ruangan ini 'kan?"

"Aku di ruangan ini." Kata Roderich singkat, terus berpaling lagi ke buku detik-detik Ujian Nasional (promosi ==).

"Tapi ini tempat gue!" Kata Eduard sebal. "Kalo kalian gak keluar, bakal kuperdengerin lagu Koit Toome yang judulnya Mere Lapsed, lo!"

Roderich air mukanya berubah. "Ya udah deh. Yuk Vash, kita belajar di sana saja."

"Udah deh, gue gak mood belajar lagi! Bahasa Indonesia mah asal tebak!" Kata Vash bersungut-sungut, dan langsung keluar kelas. Roderich menghela nafas pendek, panjang, dan sedang-sedang saja yang penting dia setia, dan segera berangkat ke mejanya.

* * *

20 menit sebelum TO dimulai...

Berwald sang anak kelas 9.4 masuk ke ruang 9. Kebetulan, dia dapat nomor absen terakhir, jadi terpaksa dia ruangannya sama kelas 9.5. Kenapa? Karena duduknya satu-satu kalo Try Out atau UN. Masih untung kalo pengawasnya baik hati dan tidak sombong, dan memberi contekan serta kebebasan untuk mencontek. Oke, balik ke plot awal.

"S'alan. K'nap' ak' 'nd'ri y'ng b'da r'angan"a?" Gumam Berwald sambil menaruh tas di bangku paling depan dan dekat pintu, karena dia memang tempatnya ditetapkan di situ.

"Berwald seruangan sama kita? Asyiik, bisa nyontek!" Kata Alfred. Emil yang datang bersama Berwald langsung menatap Alfred dingin. Dari dulu, Emil memang paling benci dengan kecurangan.

"Tapi nggak enaknya, kamu paling depan." Kata Emil ke Berwald. "Nggak keliatan deh, di depan..."

"Aaah! Berwaald! Kok kamu masuk ke ruangan 9 sih? Aku mau minta ngajarin kamu nih!" Kata Tino dari ruang 07.

"B'ikl'h."

Gimana Tino bisa ngerti kalo hurufnya Berwald disensor gaje gitu? Apakah setiap kata-kata Berwald mengandung hal-hal R-18?

Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis masuk ke ruangan. "Ini ruang 09 bukan?"

"Iya San, emang kamu ruang berapa?" Tanya Elizaveta.

"Ruang 09, tapi kembaran gue masuk ruang 10."

"By the way, gelangmu bagus banget! Baru beli ya?"

"Oh iya dong, ini semacam jimat supaya lulus tanpa perlu belajar. Semalem aku juga bakar buku paket dan abunya kuminum biar sehat. Selain itu, aku juga nggak begadang dan malah lari pagi."

"Pinter. Jadi ini cara belajar ala kamu?" Komentar Alfred.

"Oh iya dong, jimat ini semacam charmbracelet-nya Mariah Carey. Aku begadang semalaman di Gunung Bunder yang diremix jadi Gunung Segitiga sikut-sikut."

LICIK, pikir yang lain dengan muka ala Miku dkk di lagu Hitoshibara Alice. Ya iyalah! Pasalnya, mereka latihan dan belajar sampe gak tidur seminggu buat belajar. Ini mah tinggal bakar buku paket dan bertapa di gunung Bunder.

"Enak banget ya, kalo kayak gitu. Keterlaluan kalo kamu masih nyontek." Kata Emil setengah menyindir. Santika memang terkenal suka mencontek, apalagi kalo di sebelahnya orang pinter kayak si Emil.

"Emang enak, yang ada juga kamu kali yang nyontek. Bahasa Indonesia kan spesialisku." kata Santika singkat, padat, dan tak jelas.

"Bodo deh," kata Natalia yang juga tak peduli dengan ujian. "Bahasa Indonesia teh, dilogika aja bisa. Gak perlu serius-serius amat."

"Bener tuh, TO paling gampang!" Kata Santika.

Gampang gundulmu? Pikir yang lain, yang tak terbiasa dengan Bahasa Indonesia namun dipaksa untuk ikut TO Bahasa Indonesia. Untung di ruang sini ada Santika dan di ruang sana ada Rama, jadi bisa nyontek deh.

_"From Agincourt, to waterloo... Poitiers, and then Anjou~" _Bel spesial Try Out (emangnya sinetron?) berbunyi. Artinya, masuk kelas... Anak-anak tapinya masih ribut. Untung disuruh baris.

"Ah, udah waktunya! Aku pergi ya, Su-san!"

"y', p'rg'lah."

"Woi! Baris atau kamu meninggal dunia!" Kata Antonio setengah nyumpahin. Antonio sendiri sama-sama ruang 09.

"Buang bukunya gih, baris!" Kata Natalia ikut-ikutan padahal nggak jabat apa-apa. "Kalo nggak gue bakal jadiin kata-kata sumpah Antonio kenyataan. Gue bawa piso.."

Mendengar ancaman Natalia, semua anak membuang (diksi mbaak...) buku mereka masing-masing ke tas, dan segera berbaris. Sedangkan, ruang 08 alias kelas 9.4 malah heboh dengan kepergian Berwald ke alam sebelah.

"Berwaald~ Dadaaah~ Kami akan merindukanmu!" Kata Denmark dengan gajenya dadah-dadahan bak cowok paling ganteng sejagat yang dinobatkan jadi Man Of The Year di negara Zimbabwe. Kalo Nick nggak nggeplak Denmark, mungkin saja dia masih tetep dadah-dadahan gaje. Tapinya, anak-anak malah ngikutin dadah-dadahan ke Berwald. Berwald jadi sebel diledekin (ato malah dikangenin?) gitu.

* * *

"Berdo'a dulu yuk!" Kata Antonio begitu memasuki ruangan.

"Ya udah, siapin gih!" Kata Ludwig.

"Siaap~ Berdo'a menurut keyakinan masing-masing!" Kata Antonio.

_"Ya tuhan, semoga aku bisa lulus bersama mereka, mereka adalah orang-orang yang paling berarti bagiku, terutama dia." _Kata Ludwig dalam hati. Dia, siapa itu dia?

Di ruang 10, musuh besar Ludwig~Arthur~memanjatkan do'a yang sama.

"Berdo'a selesai!" Kata Antonio. Tak lama kemudian, dua ekor pengawas datang. Satu mirip gorilla, satu lagi mirip godzilla. Beri tepuk tangan meriah untuk Pak Gujarat dan Pak Rome~! Sayang sih, Feli sang cucu ada di ruang 10...

Satu per satu lembar jawaban dibagikan. Tapi Antonio masih ribet nyari pengserut. Roderich yang gak tahan lihat sang makhluk kesusahan langsung ngelempar, dan sukses kena di kepala Antonio.

"Sopan, napa?"

"Sori..." Kata Roderich singkat, terus mulai lagi ngebulet-buletin. Tak lama kemudian, soal pun dibagikan. Guru bermuka gorilla itu membuka paket soal, dan guru bermuka godzilla membagikannya (gak sopan).

1/2 jam... Anteng banget... Belum ada bisikan setan kayak 'sst.. Berwald..' atau 'Nee! Nee! Roderich!" atau semacamnya. Namun itu hanya untuk 1/2 jam pertama.

"Sst.. Santika!" Kata Antonio memulai. "Nomor 13 soalnya gak jelas!"

Santika yang baru nomor 10 memeriksa nomor 13. Ternyata nomor itu memang gak jelas. Selain itu, ada beberapa nomor yang gak jelas. Nomor 12, ada bagan yang gak kebaca bawahnya. No. 13, ada grafik kagak jelas. Dan terakhir nomor 15, ada peta yang overzoom. Tiga-tiganya piksel, pantesan kagak jelas.

"Pak, pak! Nomor 12, 13, dan 15 gambarnya gak jelas!" Kata Emil mendahului. Pak muka godzilla memeriksa. Bener, super gaje. Dia segera ke ruang pengawas, dan pak Goril menemani. Jelas, kesempatan emas, perak, atau platina dalam memperoleh contekan. Tapi tak seorangpun berani ke Berwald, karena dia dari kelas sebelah. Kalo ngadu kan berabe.

"Psst! San~!" Panggil Natalia. "Nomor 30!"

"B!"

"San!" Panggil Alfred. "Nomor 14~?"

"D!"

"Dasar curang." Gumam Emil pelan.

Anak-anak sedang sibuk mencontek, entah ke teman maupun ke buku catatan. Antonio yang bangkunya paling depan dan barisan kedua, melihat jelas dua sosok yang akan kembali.

"Woi! Si Goril dan Godzil dah dateng! Siap-siap!"

Beberapa anak yang sibuk lempar-lemparan kertas langsung anteng. Yang sibuk nolah-noleh langsung serius. Yang bisik-bisik langsung ngunci mulut. Mereka bermetamorfosa jadi anak-anak yang serius mengerjakan soal. Pak Goril dan Godzil tersenyum karena anak-anak memang jujur dan baik hati.

"Tak ada ralat dari guru yang bersangkutan, jadi tang ting tung saja." Kata Pak Goril dengan muka serius. Jiaah, dah jauh-jauh mikir ke Ethiopia, malah disuruhnya tang ting tung. Pretty dudul.

"Marukaite chikyuu, marukaite chikyuu, marukaite chikyuu, yang mana yang bener..." Gumam Alfred sambil menyanyi, mengikuti cara author. Pensil 2B-nya menunjukkan ke huruf 'C'. Tanpa pandang bulu maupun rambut, Alfred segera membulatkan C.

Nomor-nomor selanjutnya, jelas semakin susah. "Jiaah! Buku Harian keluar! Gue belon belajar!" Kata Antonio nyolot, dan dibalas dengan dobel tatapan seram dari pak goril dan godzil.

20 menit kemudian, rata-rata anak udah beres. Santika of course yang keluar duluan. Tapi beberapa menit setelahnya, anak-anak 9.5 yang otaknya encer (atau malah sook pinter atau gak tahan di kelas?) pada keluar semua, baik di ruang 9 ataupun 10. Setelah itu, barulah kelas lain keluar.

* * *

**TBC**

Pretty dudul, bikin fic tentang TO mentang-mentang baru beres TO. Fic abal ini dibuat berdasarkan ruang 09 kelas saya, namun saya ubah sekenanya (seenaknya). Nah, gimana ya nasib mereka ngadepin Matematika? Sebenernya cara persiapannya udah gue siapin~ tapi karena kepanjangan males ngetiknya (3 halaman buku tulis boxy). Segini juga gue kena demam ujian (demam yang selalu terjadi di tengan ujian atau TO, tapi pas TO/Ujian beres demam dan flu malah beres). Jadi, Review, da?


	2. Persiapan TO Matematika

Disclaimer: Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya, dan nama-nama serta lagu yang saya sebutkan, saya minta maaf. That's truly just for parody! Maaf, sekali lagi maaf yaa . Pokoknya saya sudah minta maaf, lho! *maksa*

Rating: T karena kita kelas 9 (?). Tapi anak Playgroup aja biasa liat Rate M+ ==''

Warning: segala kegajean dan keabalan di dunia ini ditambah typos tralala, serta OOCisme bertebaran di seluruh angkasa sebelum adanya peristiwa Big Bang sang boyband Korea, tak lupa juga human names used termasuk nama-nama gaje pikiran author.

Jangan lupa ya, human names ciptaan author~ *bakalan dilupain*

Ice: Emil Fergusson

Norge: Nick (or Nicholas) Thoresen

Male dan Fem! Nenes: Absurdrahman (Abdurahman woii!) Putra alias Rama, dan Santika entah siapa cari aja di profil author (author gak niat, bunuh saja.)

* * *

Kita lihat anak-anak Hetagakuen yang abis ulangan Bahasa Indonesia. Kebanyakan dari mereka sih mencar-mencar dan gak bareng sama temen sekelasnya, begitu juga sama anak-anak kelas 9.5 tercinta dan tercantik. Mari kita lihat satu per satu, dimulai dari kedua orang anak Indonesia yang really-really suka mencontek, terutama pelajaran Matematika yang terkutuk.

"Rama~!" Panggil Santika sewaktu Rama baru keluar dari ruang 10.

"Apa? Tadi Bahasa Indonesia susah gak?"

"Gilaa... Gampang bangeet! Tapi Mtk ntar gimana ya?"

"Iya, kita butuh contekan! Sayang kita gak seruangan, gak bisa kerjasama!"

"Bener!"

"Udah deh, kalo gitu kita hanya mengandalkan orang pintar (?) yang ada dalam ruangan masing-masing. By the way, pegang HP lo?"

"Pegang dong, kalo pengawasnya galak kayak pak Germania sih baru gue kaburin ni HP."

"Kita kerjasama lewat SMS atau BBM, setuju?"

"Setuju!"

Tiba-tiba, dua ekor makhluk entah dari kelas berapa nongol ke hadapan twins yang merencanakan nyontek dan melakukan dua pelanggaran (memakai HP dan nyontek) itu.

"Santika, Rama. Tadi gimana ulangannya?" Sapa makhluk gaje dengan band aid warna pink motif hati dan winnie the pooh di hidung untuk menutupi komedo.

"Gampang banget," jawab Rama enteng. "Kamu sendiri gimana, Aussie?"

"Ya, lima nomer ngasal. Taruhan salah dua puluhan soal. Lumayan, dapet 60, lulus... Kan KKM buat lulus sama dengan atau lebih dari 5,5."

"Meuni diitung mas, pinter banget." Komentar Santika.

"Nggak terlalu susah ah, Aussie! Kamu aja yang males belajar! Aku aja waktu periksa lagi kukira-kira salah 10 soal... Dapet 8!" Kata makhluk yang bernama New Zealand.

"Kamu sih pinter, Zealand! Kenapa tadi gak ngasih contekan sih!"

"Pengawasnya kan Pak Nusantara, guru kesiswaan. Tau kan, yang namanya kesiswaan itu kayak gimana?"

"Errh..."

"By the way, emang kalian ruang berapa sih?"

"Ruang 04... Sumfeh gak enak sangaat!"

"Kedengeran sama anak kelas 9.4 kamu bisa dibunuh, lo."

"Bodo ah! Belajar yuk!"

"Tumben kamu ngajak belajar, Aussie."

"Iya, biasanya kerjaanmu cuma bunuh orang pake bumerang, makan koala, dan nyate kanguru buat dikorbankan ke Dewa matahari Maya di Stonehenge kan?"

"Dari mana kamu dapet statement gaje gitu? Nih! Buku pintar (?) gue! Pasti keluar di ujian~!"

Zealand, Santika, dan Rama melihat buku yang dipamerkan Aussie dengan senyum salesman penjual barang palsu, seperti uang palsu, gigi palsu, rambut palsu, dan koruptor palsu.

Bocoran UN 2010/2011

(TO 1. TO 2, Ujian Sekolah, Ujian Nasional)

.

Contekan (tanpa pembahasan) Ada di sini.

DIJAMIN 80% SAMA

.

.

TAK SAMA, UANG TAK AKAN KEMBALI (_salah sendiri nyontek)_

.

Penerbit: PT Curangisme Addis Ababa

"Licik." Komentar Zealand begitu lihat cover bukunya. "Prediksi mananya? Itu mah bocoran!"

"Bodo," sanggah sang gila koala. "Cara apapun dihalalkan asal lulus."

"Boleh tuh, yuk belajar!" Kata Rama bersemangat.

Dan mereka pun belajar bersama, alias memindahkan jawaban TO 1 Matematika ke tangan mereka masing-masing dengan seringai bak serigala yang mau diraep sama Jesse McC*rtney.

* * *

Mari kita lihat cara belajar yang lain, seperti The Nordics.

Berwald sepertinya bosan seruangan sama anak-anak kelas 9.5. Dia ingin ke ruang 07 buat ketemu Tino, tapi males kalo sendirian.

"Hei, Svi. Mau ikut gak?" Panggil Emil.

"K'm'n'?" Tanya Berwald disingkat-singkat seperti SMS.

"Ke ruang sebelah, Team Nordics yang lain kumpul tuh buat belajar bareng!"

"Ok."

Berwald dan Emil bersama ke ruang 08. Belum-belum, udah disambut dengan deklamasi gaje sangat dari Denmark sang manusia aneh dan nggak jelas.

"Akh _Sve_, kau datang. Kau datang di saat terangnya sinar bulan~ Sinar bulan adalah muka-muka kami yang merindukan~ Kami merindukan contekan... Contekan yang jujur dan benar, seperti saat kau seruangan~"

"Diam atau kucekoki _Sustromming_." Ancam Berwald, membuat Denmark sang penyair (?) diam. "Katanya kalian mau belajar?"

"Ahk! Su-saan! Ice!" Teriak makhluk yang terkenal dengan mitologi Kalevala-nya. "Aku kangen!"

Seketika, muka Berwald memerah, semerah cat poster warna ijo toska.

"Lho, ada anak durhaka di sini toh." Kata Nick dingin. "Anak durhaka yang tak mau mengakui kakaknya sendiri, yang nantinya dikutuk jadi PSP buat main Gakuen Hetalia di Zimbabwe."

Ternyata Norway masih maniak Zimbabwe dan sekitarnya toh, dia belum tobat sejak jadi Gayus (ah, lupakan).

"Anak durhaka dari Aztec Saudi?"

"Buktinya, elo gak mau ngakuin gue itu kakak padahal buktinya udah jelas-jelas menggunung bak Mauna Kea, Everest, sama Kilimanjaro yang ditumpuk sepuluh kali di Ethiopia!"

"Emang gue gak mau ngaku! Udah, gue gak mau belajar! Mauna Kea dari Hong Kong?"

"Hong Kong? Nama anak kelas 9.2?"

Seketika, Hong Kong melintas sesaat dan dadah-dadahan ke kamera author padahal cuma figuran. Mentang-mentang populer di INDONESIA!

Balik ke masalah. Setelah berdebat ditemani lagu Carrot and Stick (punishment?) , akhirnya mereka serius belajar juga. Kecuali Denmark.

"11...21...35" Emil membacakan soal.

"Ngg... Kalo pola bilangan tingkat dua rumusnya ribet banget! Dicari dulu selisih bilangannya, terus selisihnya dicari lagi selisihnya!" Keluh Tino.

"Ya memang begitu rumusnya! Sama rumusnya juga ada lagi lo!" Kata Nick mengajari. "Pertama-tama, kau cari a pakai rumus 2a. yang diambil itu selisihnya selisih, alias yang paling bawah. Kalo misalnya selisihnya pola bilangan selisihnya itu 4, artinya 2a itu 4."

"Dan a itu 2." Kata Tino sedikit mengerti. "Begitu saja?"

"Nggak, tiga kali nyari. Kalo udah ketemu 2a, kamu cari b pake 3a+b=selisih dari pola (yang kedua). Nih, angka kedua kan 10. Artinya 3a+b=10. a-nya kan 2, masukin saja. 3 dikali 2 ditambah b sama dengan 10. Artinya b itu..."

"4." Kata Tino.

"Terus, kalo udah ketemu, cari c pake rumus a+b+c=soal. Tadi kan soalnya kan 11. Jadi, 2+4+c=11. Artinya, C itu 5."

"Stop, stop. Lo nerangin gimana sih?" Kata Emil sebal. "Jangankan readers, Tino aja gak paham!"

"Salahkanlah yang mengetik ini!"

Berwald sebal karena dia begitu mau mengajari 'istri'nya tapi didahului sama 'mantan'nya, Nick. Tapi, dia sendiri lebih sebal melihat Denmark yang anteng (tumben?) dan bukannya belajar sama sekali.

"Hei, belajar! Kau paham yang kuajari tak?" Tanya Nick.

"Nggak."

"Tak akan kuizinkan mencontek! Nyontek ke aku atau Tino atau Berwald atau Emil, kukutuk jadi buku UUD 1945 yang diamandemen sama author dan Gita KDI!"

"Oke deh! Gue belajar! Tapi kan Mtk gampang, ilmu pasti. 1 ditambah satu sudah pasti dua."

"Apal rumus pelajaran SMP gak? 1+1 sih anak batita aja bisa!"

"Berakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang-renang ke tepian." Kata Emil sok dewasa dan menasehati Denmark yang usianya sebenarnya lebih tua. "Bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian! Kita harus hidup susah dan usaha dulu, baru bisa menikmati hasil. Maka itu belajar!"

"Tapi kata Sayonara kan 'buat apa susah, buat apa susah, susah itu tak ada gunanya'! Jadi buat apa belajar, kalo belajar itu emang susah? Kalo belajar susah dan susah itu tak ada gunanya, artinya belajar itu tak ada gunanya!"

Langsung aja Denmark digetok, dicekek, dicekoki salmiakki dan sustromming, serta dijampi-jampi.

"Ayo serius!" Kata Tino sebal. "Kau mau lulus atau mau diam di kelas ini?"

"Aku kan cinta sekolah ini..."

"Ya udah, artinya dia gak mau lulus."

"Apa sih, kalian heboh gitu! Ini kan baru TO 1! Yang diambil nilainya kan TO 2 dan UN!"

Sekali lagi, Denmark (nyaris) mati dibunuh oleh empat orang yang beriat belajar bersama.

* * *

"AAARGH!" Vash tereak-tereak gaje. Arthur sampe-sampe nyaris budeg.

"Naoon siaa!" Kata Arthur.

"Gue gak bisa Matematikaa! Gue itu bisanya cuma itung duit!"

"Bener!" Kata Alfred kesal. "Lagipula, kenapa kita harus belajar x-x-an sih? Itu kan untuk orang dewasa!"

"Ampun, jangan nganggep pelajaran aljabar, gradien, dan lain-lain itu untuk orang dewasa, ya!"

"Tapi gue cuma bisa ngitung duit! Bisanya cuma aritmatika sosial doang!"

"Masih mending," kata Arthur. "Gue malah cuma bisanya himpunan."

"Gue dong," kata Alfred menyombongkan diri. "Gak bisa sama sekali."

"Pinter. Lo emangnya belajar apa semalem?"

"Bahasa Indonesia. Gue kira pelajaran hari ini tu Bahasa Indonesia sama Inggris."

"Kalo Bahasa Inggris sih, sambil tidur nilai 98 gue dapet!" Kata Vash.

"Gue malah 100, kali."

"PLDV gimana iniii!" Kata Yekaterina heboh bak The Sims yang kompornya kebakaran.

"Ya gampang, tang-ting-tung aje." Kata Roderich menghibur (?).

"Emang elo bisa Roddy?" Tanya Antonio sambil makan tomat.

"Kagak. Gue lupa terus! PLDV tuh kelemahan gue! Ruang 10, ada yang bisa PLDV kagak?"

"Gue bisa." Kata Raivis. "Tapi sayang, aljabar gue tumpul."

"Senasib." Kata Kiku. "Padahal materi lain gue udah nguasain..."

"Gue bisa aljabar!" Kata makhluk bertopeng berwarna pink keunguan dengan motif hati dan teddy bear (?).

"Dari kelas berapa lo?" Tanya Antonio dengan semangat mengusir '45.

"9.6~ Emangnya elo lupa? Gue, SPG! Sadiq Paling Ganteng!"

Haaah?

"Ganteng ti Monas?"

"Ve! Lanjut ve! Aku gak bisa bilangan bulat!"

Semua shock. Jelas materi itu materi yang paling gampang, yang diajarkan kelas 7 semester 1, bab pertama lagi! Masa' lupa? Kan cuma positif negatif doang!

"Baka! Masa' segitu gak bisa?" Kata Lovino yang muncul entah darimana.

"Kelas berapa kamu, heh? Ini rembug khusus untuk 9.5... Dan SPG gaje, silahkan pergi ato nggak kukasih 'makanan' Inggris sewaktu perang dunia II!" Kata Arthur. Mendengar itu, sang SPG langsung pergi.

"Nggak masalah kan, aku kan juga bisa bantu kalian!"

"Ya udah, buat Lovino udah pasti dibolehin!" Kata Antonio.

"By the way... Nesia bersaudara dan Emil ngilang ke mana ya?"

"Tau tuh, licik amat belajar sendiri. Bukannya bagi-bagi."

"Tenanglah, ntar kita todong." Kata Alfred. "Setahuku, Emil jago semuanya tuh. Dia kan pernah menang olimpiade Matematika di kecamatan bareng sama Berwald dan Tino."

"Phew, bukannya dia paling benci contek-mencontek?"

"Demi kelas! Demi ruangan!"

"Bodo, deh. Daripada dia gak mau, mending kita kerjasama aja. Lovino, karena kamu ada di sini, kamu juga ikutan. Oke?" Kata Gilbert.

"Bagus tuh, da! Jadi kita kerjasama?"

"Setuju. Mencontek itu baik, begitu kata Sherina KDI di album 'Takkan Pernah Ada'." Kata Eduard. Sherina gak pernah masuk KDI, apalagi ngomong 'kerjasama itu baik'.

"Oke, siap HP!"

"Siaap!" Kata anak-anak bagaikan koor penyanyi dangdut di Taman Lawang.

"Toast untuk kerja sama kita! Toast untuk sembilan lima~!" Kata Arthur mengangkat botol minumnya. Semua anak mengikuti, kecuali yang tak ada.

Pak Germania yang (kebetulan) lewat situ melihat toast anak-anak ruang 10. Dia merasa itu adalah solidaritas kesetiakawanan abad 21 (?). Pak Germania terharu melihatnya (toastnya doang yang diliat, niat bejatnya kagak) karena dia berpikir mereka sedang membuat kenang-kenangan sebelum berpisah. Dudul? Sangat.

.

* * *

**TBC**

Saya baru sadar, chapter 1 banyak gagalnya =.=''. Bodo, ah. Masalahnya, dari saya publish chapter 1 di hari kamis itu, saya langsung jatuh sakit sampai senin. Oh god~ Batuk saya ini bener-bener kejam. 4 hari, coba =.=


	3. Matematika

Dari tadi Matthew tak kelihatan. Kemanakah dia, sang makhluk menyedihkan? Dia ada di perpus, sambil dengerin lagu penyanyi kebanggaan Kanada, Celine Dion!

"_Near... Far... Wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on~ Once more you open the door_~" Nyanyi Matthew sendirian. Nggak sendirian sih, dia ditemani Celine Dion.

"Andai ada Ellen Page atau Michael Cera menemaniku belajar, pasti nilai Matematikaku jadi tinggi..." Gumam Matthew separoh ngayal. Tapi jangan-jangan yang ada malah Justin Bieber yang kata orang Canada sendiri, orang Canada benci dia.

Tapi sayang, bel sudah berbunyi. Kali ini Bailamos-nya Enrique Iglesias mentang-mentang author lagi gila sama lagu ini.

"_Te quiero, amor mio~Bailamos..._"

Lagu itu diputar dengan kekencangan 10 kali dari suara toa mesjid. Ih, makanya berisik banget kan? Matthew segera membereskan buku dan HP-nya, meski Celine Dion mendendangkan 'The Power of Love'.

* * *

Sementara itu, ruang 9 super heboh persiapannya. Santika udah siap-siap contekan dari Aussie, sedangkan yang lain siap-siap kertas, HP, dan kalkulator. Emil dan Berwald yang baru pulang keheranan melihat keketerlaluannya persiapan mereka menghadapi TO 1.

"Baris woi! Mau gue bunuh apa kalian semua?" Suruh Natalia sambil marah. Semua menurut, karena Natalia sang makhluk seram yang menyuruh.

"Iya, gak usah ngancem kita juga pasti baris kali." Kata Roderich bawa buku prediksi UN Matematika 2011 yang setebal buku-buku keagamaan campur textbook supertebel tanpa gambar yang biasa dipake mahasiswa buat bahan skripsi itu lho.

"Kok semuanya pada ngumpetin HP sama kalkulator di kolong meja?" Tanya Emil.

"Psst! Kita sekelas mau kerjasama, jadi bukan cuma ruang 9 doang! Kamu ikutan ya!"

"Ogah. Kalian tau kan kalo aku paling benci kecurangan?"

"Ah, Emil... Sekali saja~ Kamu kan juga tetanggaku yang paling baik hati..." Bujuk Alfred. "Nggak akan kukasih rudal deh!"

"Jadi kau mau ngerudal aku? Pinter banget,"

"Nggak Emil... Harga McD di negaramu kudiskon deh, jadi cuma 0.1 krona... Kamu kan ganteng, Ice... I'm in love with you... Keep me drowning in your love... Nggak akan ada pajak buat kamu kalo ke negaraku, This I promise you..."

Semua yang baris pada kaget mendengar pengakuan cinta dari Alfred. Tidaaak! Dia menyatakan cinta apaan tuh?

"Kukira kau menyimpan rasa ke Arthur!" Keluh Elizaveta.

"Kukira malah ke tetanggaku dan anak kelas 9.1, Vietnam..." Kata Santika.

"Ternyata Emil toh~" Kata Antonio.

"Seberapapun kau merayuku seperti Backstreet Boys dan NSync, aku gak mau ngasih contekan!" Kata Emil. "Lagian aku udah jadian, tau!"

"Jih, muka Emil merah tuh~!" Kata Natalia. Roderich hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan munculnya crack pairing yang baru ini.

"By the way, emang kamu udah jadian? Pajak Jadiaan..." Kata Eliza nodong. "Jadian sama siapa nih?"

"Rahasia! Udah bel dari tadi! Dan aku tetap gak mau ngasih!" Kata Emil langsung masuk.

"Alfred, kamu ditolak, tuh..." Kata Eduard. "Berikan saja sekuntum mawar merah di malam itu, dia pasti mengerti apa maksudmu dan sampai kini dia simpan bunga pemberianmu slalu..."

"Jangan malah nyanyi lagu dangdut, Eduard! Sekarang gue pusing nyari contekan!" Teriak Alfred.

"Ketahuan jelas tuh, patah hatinya."

"Hati gue gak patah! Gue masih hidup sampe sekarang!"

"Wah, wah..."

"Yah... Kirain sama Arthur."

* * *

"_You say you really know me, you're not afraid to show me what is in your eyes_~" Kata Emil bersenandung pelan mumpung pengawas belum datang.

"Itu lagu Yohana di Eurovision 2009 kan?" Tanya Santika. Emil mengangguk.

"Sayang negaraku kalah sama negaranya dia..."

"Kakakmu? Nick? Negara Norwegia? Alexander Rybaak~! Kyaa!"

"Bukan! Aku kakaknya!"

"Pinter! Dilihat dari manapun juga, dari Angola maupun Zaire, dari Afrika Selatan maupun Zimbabwe, dari Ade sampai Zilly, Norway itu kakakmu!"

"Bodo! Gue kelihatan lebih dewasa, dilihat dari Argentina sampe Zambia!"

"Mananya..."

"Ssst! Diem!" Kata Alfred. "Pengawasnya mau dateng!"

Kontan kedua anak yang ribut itu langsung ngunci mulut dan nggembok. Datanglah dua orang pengawas. Satu lagi guru TIK mereka, Pak Indochina, dan satu lagi guru yang mirip sama Elvis Presley dicampur sama Rhoma Irama. Dia adalah~ Pak Su***li, guru IPA author waktu kelas 7 dan jadi bintang tamu khusus fic ini.

Tanpa kucing-kucing dalam Bahasa Jepang, Pak Su-piip- dan pak Indochina membagikan lembar jawaban. Mereka mengisi dengan serius, meski yang lainnya ogah-ogahan dan lieur karena saking banyaknya buletan dalam lembar jawaban itu. Kira-kira 15 menit waktu mereka hanya untuk membulat-bulatkan.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Pak Indochina membagikan soal sedangkan pak Su-piip- memainkan HP. Terdengar lagu jadul Indonesia, entah siapa yang nyanyi.

_"Amayadori~"_

Yee, author. Itu mah lagunya Mayumi Itsuwa!

Beberapa anak sudah mulai membuka lembar soal. Langsung shock dah, begitu udah baca soalnya.

1.) Suatu suhu di kulkas dulunya -8 Celcius, tapi karena pemanasan global ujug-ujug aje berubah jadi 2 Celcius. Naik berapa coba?

a. 12 b. 8 c. 18 d. 10

Bujud. Bikin soal niat apa kagak sih? Feliciano di ruang 10 yang langsung lieur sama positif negatif langsung aja milih b. Kira-kira jawabannya apa coba?

Soal kedua, tentang pecahan. Author lupa soal kira-kiranya kaya' gimana, jadi abaikan saja. Yang jelas bikin stress.

"Sialan. Ini soal apa soal sih?" Kata Alfred sebal.

"Jawabannya ya ini soal," kata Pak Indochina nyahut aje. "Dilihat dari Mauna Kea sekalipun, atau Gunung Olympus sekalipun, ini soal!"

"Andai gue Gabriella Montez..." Kata Roderich malah ngimpi. Sambil belajar, of course. Padahal, di bawah udah siap Hape yang banyak SMS, nanyain ke Roderich jawaban dari nomor satu sampai 40.

"Jangan mentang-mentang author lagi denger OST HSM lo malah jadi begitu ya! Emang sih, pilem dari negara gue itu berhasil menyihir banyak manusia dan makhluk."

"Diem Alf, kerjain."

Anak-anak ruang 09 gak bisa nyontek dan ngirim SMS dengan leluasa, karena pak Elvis Presley menatap mereka dengan tatapan pembunuh kayak Gin dan Vodka buat anak cowok, dan tatapan mesum buat anak cewek.

Santika panik, begitu tau soalnya beda. Soalnya, dia capek-capek nyatet dan ngapalin, taunya soalnya beda semua. Prediksinya gak ada yang keluar. Dasar buku sesat! Siapa sih, yang nerbitin buku gila kayak gitu, pikir Santika.

"Emil!" Panggil Santika. Emil menoleh sebentar.

"Nomor 2 please!"

"Nggak." Bisik Emil pelan.

"Ih, pelit. Kubocorin pacarmu nih."

Sejenak, Emil jadi panik. Jarinya menunjukkan tanda peace yang berarti itu dua. Santika segera membulatkannya.

Alfred lieur. Kalau Pak Elvis tak melihatnya dari tadi, dia sudah menyobek-nyobek soal yang bikin stress itu. Tiba-tiba, handphone-nya bergetar. Alfred segera membuka SMS. Jangan-jangan bantuan! Untung Pak Elvis sedang memerhatikan Elizaveta.

From: Vietnam 9.8

Al, help me no. 13 pls! Q ksi tw yg kmu g bs dah!

Alfred menatap kertasnya yang kosong. Belum. Tapi otak licik orang Amerika mulai berjalan. Dia membalas:

Nomor 13 D, no. 7 9 17 18 25 40 apaan?

Padahal dia belum nomor 13. Jih, dasar licik.

7 A, 9 C, 17 B, 18 A, 25 B, 40 D.

Alfred segera menyimpan jawaban itu di otak. Soalnya Pak Indochina menghampiri mejanya untuk memeriksa kertas ujian.

"Alfred F. Jones, masa' tanggal lahirmu 03 Maret 2011?"

"Hah? Memang ini tanggal lahir?"

"Lihat judul kolom ini mas, jangan asal nulis tanggal sekarang. Kalau UN, mungkin sudah error dan nilaimu O."

Alfred panik. "Pak, tadi saya juga menulis tanggal sekarang..."

"Nanti kau ambil di ruang pengawas." Kata Pak Indochina. Udah dipusingin sama soal, ternyata kertas bisa jadi bikin salah aja. Jadi, alwayslah be aware dengan paper test kalau you want to pass!

Antonio sebal dengan soal super susah kali ini. Bahkan, soal tentang statistika yang sebenarnya mudah sekalipun, jadi sulit dengan Try Out 1 ini. Tapi masih untung ada soal yang gampang banget.

34.) Gradien dari garis y=9x+19 adalah...

a. -9 b.9 c.3 d. 6

Tapi sayang, bagi Elizaveta yang mengandalkan contekan, soal itu masih terasa susah. Padahal ini gampang banget, ya kan readers? Buat yang masih kelas 7, ntar kelas 8 diajarin kok.

* * *

Di ruang sebelah, tepatnya ruang 8 Nick sedang ribet banget dimintai contekan oleh siapa saja. Baik dari Denmark, Lovino, Heracles, bahkan Lily yang terkenal pintar?

"Sialan." Umpat Nick. "Soal udah super susah gini, mereka enak banget nyontek. David Archuleta, kenapa kau mencontohkan hal seburuk ini ke mereka semua sih?"

Di Amerika, seorang cowok imut langsung flu berat karena diomongin dan difitnah sama seekor tokoh fiktif.

"Nick! Nomor 37~" Kata Denmark.

"Nggak mau ngasih lagi! Dari nomor 1-35 aku yang ngerjain semua!"

"Toh nomor 36 aku ngerjain sendiri!" Kata Denmark kesal. Nomor 36 cuma modus (nilai yang paling banyak keluar) doang, dan semua anak pasti bisa.

"Oke, oke. A!"

"Nick!" Kata Lovino. "19!"

"B!"

* * *

Kembali ke ruang 09. Semua masih berkutat dengan soal yang keterlaluan susah gilanya itu. Bahkan Emil yang pintar sekalipun sampai menggebrak meja dan berteriak saking sebalnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Santika.

"17 nomor masih kosong!"

"Tenang aja, waktu masih panjang." Kata Pak Indochina.

Roderich, yang sudah selesai (entah yakin betul atau tidak) mengumpulkan ke Pak Indochina. Tapi entah kenapa Pak Indochina mengembalikan lagi ke Roderich.

"Waktunya masih panjang, nanti saja kalau bel."

"Yah, pak. Saya disuruh pulang cepat."

"Nunggu bel kan bisa, bisa diperiksa lagi kan?"

"Percuma meriksa lagi pak." Celetuk Antonio. "Udah gak tau rumus, ngapain diperiksa lagi. Ada juga asal."

"Emang kamu asal isi, Antonio?"

"Kecuali 2 nomor, semuanya iya."

Semuanya sweatdrop. Perasaan ada 10-an soal yang mudah.

Tak lama kemudian, Ivan, Toris, dan Raivis terlihat keluar pertama dari ruang 10. Anak ruang 09 yang (harusnya) selesai pertama hanya bisa menatap iri ke Tiga orang cerdas (?) itu.

"Pak, boleh kan saya kumpulkan sekarang?" Tanya Ludwig.

"Nggak, masih 30 menit lagi."

Mereka yang sudah selesai dan pesimis akan hasil sehingga gak tega meriksa lagi bingung mau ngapain. Masalahnya, 15 menit kemudian, rasanya semua anak udah beres. Cuma anak ruang 09 yang gak boleh keluar karena belum bel.

Yang paling gak jelas waktu Vash nari ala keong racun (?). Ceritanya, Pak Elvis udah pergi duluan dan Pak Indochina menunggu di belakang bangku Ice yang kebetulan dapet bangku belakang (?). Terus Vash dateng. Dia mau ngasih tau jawabannya, yang ada malah olahraga jadi ala Sinta Jojo. Begitu dikasih tau kalo ada Pak Indochina, dia langsung kabur. Jelas-jelas aja anak-anak ngakak nggak jelas.

"Pak, sekarang aja ya!" Bujuk Eliza. Pak Indochina tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Udah 5 menit lagi nih, Pak."

"Malah 3 menit di jamku."

"3 Menit?" Tanya Emil heboh. "Gue belon berees!"

"Emang berapa lagi?" Tanya Eduard. "Bapak, kalo bapak mulangin kita sekarang saya kasih CD Rhoma Irama kesayangan saya deh!"

"Gue 9 soal lagi belum!" Kata Emil sedih menatap soalnya.

"Udah, ngasal aja." Bisik Santika sesat. "Kamu kan pinter, paling cuma salah berapa soal."

"Gimana bisa? Aaah! Crap! Gue gak apal rumusnyaa!"

"Ah! Beres! 10..." Kata Elizaveta. "Countdown bareng yuk!"

Alhasil, semuanya countdown dan itu membuat Emil semakin terpuruk bagai di neraka.

9...

Oh no, pikir Emil. 10 detik 9 soal? Gimana bisa?

8...

Antonio menggebrak meja dengan bahagia. Sebentar lagi dia bisa keluar dari neraka ini.

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0!

"Pak, waktunya udah abis pak! Sampe jam setengah satu kan? Sekarang udah!"

"Belum bel!"

"Sialan."

Mereka dengan sabar menunggu bel. Sedangkan Emil, dia tinggal 3 nomor lagi. Dia berusaha keras, dan akhirnya selesai juga di detik-detik terakhir.

"_Bailamos~_"

Bel itu membuat anak-anak sekejap jadi gila. Mereka berteriak bak orang nggak jelas, bak Indonesia jadi pemenang AFF. Aah, akhirnya bisa keluar dari neraka.

"Jangan dikumpulin, simpen aja di meja." Kata Pak Indochina. Yang mau ngumpulin di meja guru langsung merengut. Capek-capek jalan 4 langkah, eh disuruh nyimpen. Mereka segera membereskan tas dengan segera contekan yang tersedia di muka bumi ini.

* * *

"Sialan lu, gak menuhin janji." Kata Arthur ke Alfred.

"Ya lo gak SMS, yang SMS malah si Viet."

"Sialan. Gue gak ada pulsa. Elo gak bisa telepati sih!"

"Gue bisa, superhero kan bisa telepati."

"Gue hubungin tadi lewat telepati gak bisa."

"Sialan."

Sementara itu, di depan kelas 9.4, seorang gadis dari kelas 9.5 sedang membawa pisau yang berdarah-darah. "GUE PENGEN BUNUH SESEORANG KARENA ULANGAN MTK DAH BERES!" Kata Natalia menggila. Kalau Nick dari kelas 9.4 tidak menenangkannya, dia bisa jadi gila beneran.

"Tenang Nat, ntar iris-iris aja poster Backstreet Boys di kamar lo dan ganti sama poster *N'Sync."

"Gimana bisa gitu goblok? Gue fans BSB! KTBSPA! Elo mau gue bunuh?"

"Tenang mbak, gue ini fans Nsync."

Lupakan dua negara yang berhubungan sama Alexander Rybak ini. Ayo kita lihat yang lain.

"Sialan. Soal pembunuhan tuh," kata Antonio.

"Iya," kata Roderich. "Gila-gilaan! Gue ngerasa UN taun kemarin lebih gampang."

"Dari 40 soal gue cuma bisa 20 soal. Dapet 5! Gak luluus!" Kata Vash heboh.

"Gue malah cuma bisa 8 soal." Kata Roderich sambil menendang kaleng vodka.

"Apaan tuh? Gue malah 2 soal, itupun nyontek." Kata Antonio.

"Parah banget..." Komentar Lovino. "Gue aja ntar dapet nilai pas KKM, 5,5."

"Ve~ Aku gak bisa sama sekali."

"Pinter."

"Bodo deh, baru TO 1 ini. Nilainya gak dilaporin ke provinsi. Kita masih ada harapan sama TO 2." Kata Vash bijak.

"Yosh! Try Out berikutnya nyonteknya harus pol-polan!"

"Besok emangnya apaan?"

"Bahasa Inggris sama IPA."

"Pelajaran gampang, Bahasa Inggris. Mana Bahasa Inggris SMP cuma baca-baca doang lagi, kita bisa tenang."

"Yep, tapi IPA?"

"Ah bodo deh, ada Nick yang jago IPA di ruangan gue." Kata Lovi.

"Gue... Ada si Emil. Lagian kalo IPA, gue juga bisa." Kata Roderich.

"IPA ve? Aku cuma bisa tata surya!"

Lagi-lagi menyedihkan, pikir yang lainnya. Jadi, gimana nasib mereka esok hari? Ikutiin terus fic ini!

* * *

**TBC**

Hiks, rata-rata TO saya cuma 75,25... :'(. Nggak lulus di Matematika, lagi. Dasar soal pembunuh! Itu pun gara-gara Bahasa membantu. Bodo deh, seperti kata Vash, TO 1 nilainya gak dilaporin ke polisi (provinsi). Try Out 2 harus lebih berusaha!


	4. Bahasa Inggris

Pagi hari horny datang lagi. Emil menghela nafas sedang, dan memasuki ruangan. Tiba-tiba, seorang makhluk dengan kepala duren entah dari kelas berapa datang menghampiri Emil.

"Emil~"

"Oh, kau Gerard. Tumben menyapaku, mau minta contekan IPA?"

"Nggak! Eh~ kalo kamu ngizinin sih aku mau-mau aja kok,"

"Kok kedengarannya kamu jadi gampangan (?) gitu ya?"

"Kamu anak kecil berani amat ngomong kalo gue gampangan. Gue rapeh tau rasa!"

"Rapeh?"

"Let me~"

Gerard mendekat ke arah Emil. Emil mundur sepuluh langkah, dan langsung ketakutan. Si kepala duren ini mau apa? Ah, someone help me~!

"Ah, Broer! Kau disini rupanya!" Kata seorang gadis. Doaku terkabul rupanya, pikir Emil.

"Diam, Bella." Kata Gerard. "By the way, IPA nanti kerja sama gimana?"

"Ya sudah."

Selagi gitu, Emil kabur ke kelas. Dia udah gak mood lagi ngobrol sama makhluk Belanda itu.

"Kenapa kamu? Kok kayak dikejar setan?" Tanya Santika (yang tumben gak telat) heran. "Apa Boyz II Men yang personilnya serem-serem menyatakan cinta padamu? Kan kemarin Alfred udah..."

"Diem, Santika! Aku ketakutan sama mantanmu si cowok belanda itu!"

"Ketakutan?" Tanya Santika keheranan. "Kenapa? Emang dia serem sih, tapi gak perlu takut kali, sama si Kepala Duren!"

"Sialan." Umpat Emil.

Akhirnya, pembicaraan mereka berkembang, dari Nethere gaje sampai rumor bahwa Hayate Ayasaki akan memainkan peran Digorry Kirke di Narnia: The Magician's Nephews dan Megurine Luka sebagai lawan mainnya akan menjadi Poly Plummer.

"Woi! Jangan pacaran mulu! Ikutan ngobrol dong~" Kata Eduard dan Alfred. Emil dan Santika yang lagi asyik mengobrol tentang Maria yang dikabarkan menonton konser BBMak, langsung menoleh.

"Pacaran? Siapa heh?" Tanya Emil sebal. "Cewek matre kayak dia mah gak akan jadi pacarku!"

"Matre ti Hong Kong!" Kata Santika sambil mukul Emil. "Dia bukan pacarku kok, pacarnya mah si..."

Langsung saja, mulut Santika dibekap oleh Emil.

"Berani mengucapkan namanya, kau akan kubunuh."

"Sampe segitunya," kata Eduard. "Emang punya pacar itu rahasia ya? Perasaan Ivan pacaran sama Toris sekelas udah tau deh."

"Namanya aja Emil, apa sih yang gak misterius? Negaramu, dirimu..." Kata Alfred.

"Jih, si Alfred siap-siap merayu." Komentar Antonio yang memegang buku tebal IPA.

"Lirikan matamu, menarik hati..." Kata Eduard malah nyanyi-nyanyi. Niatnya sih ngeledek Alfred.

"Diem woi," kata Alfred.

"Masih patah hati gara-gara Emil, Alf?" Tanya Roderich.

"Tapi kita jadi penasaran, kan..." Kata Elizaveta. "Siapa sih pacarmu?"

"Kelas berapa?" Tanya Gilbert.

"9." Kata Emil singkat.

"9.5?"

Emil diam saja. Dia kesal, karena teman-temannya tak bisa berhenti meng-stalking dirinya demi gosip kelas. Jangan mentang-mentang Emil lumayan cool di kelas, gosip darinya lumayan laku!

"Tapi, boleh gak gue nyerah ngejar lo, Emil?" Tanya Alfred. Woi, woi... Ini cerita apaan sih? Author, jangan sembarangan bikin crack pair dong!

"No No Uh uh, Things will never be the same again with you. No No Uh uh~Now I know what it's coming to~No No Uh uh...Cause if you think that it's the way that love, should be~ Let me tell you it's not for me!"

"Malah nyanyi lagu Backstreet Boys dia. Padahal setahuku si Nicholas sukanya sama Nsync." Kata Roderich.

"Mungkin pacarnya juga suka sama BSB kali." Kata Alfred.

"Kalo gitu, si Natalia? Setahuku, dia maniak banget sama BSB. Aku denger, kemarin dia berantem sama Nick gara-gara Nsync atau BSB."

"Apa heh, ngegosipin orang sembarangan?" Kata seorang gadis dengan pisau dan racun. Aura kegelapan mulai membayangi bumi.

"A-anu Natalia~ Kamu jadian sama Emil nggak?"

"Jelas nggak!" Kata dua orang itu bersamaan. "Gue sih maunya jadian sama kakak, tapi apa daya kakak udah diembat Toris. Harapan gue cuma sama Nick Carter yang alhamdulillah udah putus sama si Lauren. Yakin, gue pacar selanjutnya."

"Ngarep." Kata Emil. "Kalo gitu gue maunya jadian sama Selena Gomez!"

"Emangnya lo Justin Bieber?"

"Bukannya yang jadian sama Selena Gomez itu Squidward Tentacles ya?"

"Bodo deh, mikiran Miley Cyrus pacaran sama Edward Cullen atau Demi Lovato pacaran sama Gakupo. Yang gue tau gue pacarnya Nick Carter!"

"Ngarep lo, Natalia!"

"Bodo deh, mikiran." Kata Emil. "Gue mau ke ruangan sebelah dulu."

"Jeh, marah dia." Kata Eduard. "Padahal~ Mungkin saja dia mau ke Mas Joko."

"Siapa tuh? Pacarnya Putri Panggung?"

Sayangnya, bel "Bailamos" berdengung (?) lagi. Artinya, mereka harus berbaris. Emil juga sama, dia keluar dari ruang sebelah dan berbaris di ruang 09. Semuanya menatap Emil dengan tatapan penasaran, kecuali Santika yang sudah tau siapa pacar Emil yang sebenarnya.

"Bahasa Inggris mah gampang!" Kata Alfred begitu masuk kelas.

"Gampang bagimu!" Teriak Santika kesal. Memang, rata-rata orang Indonesia nggak bisa (dan malas) belajar Bahasa Inggris. "Kasih gue contekan, Bahasa Indonesia udah gue kasih tuh."

Tak lama kemudian, Bu Ancient Greece dan Pak Germania muncul. That's means soal dan jawaban dibagikan. Sekarang Alfred sudah lebih awas, dan menulis 4 Juli sebagai tanggal lahirnya, bukannya tanggal hari ini lagi. Soal dibagikan. Soal pertama tentang notice, dan semua orang pasti bisa asal mengerti. Soal kedua, tentang kartu ucapan~ Dan seterusnya. Pokoknya tentang reading, semua pasti bisa deh.

"Ah, Bahasa Inggris paling gampang!" Kata Alfred sambil mengumpulkan. Dia mengumpulkan pertama, 10 menit setelah soal dibagikan. Geez, cepet banget!

Alfred segera keluar. Di ruang sebelah, Arthur juga baru keluar. Jih, ternyata anak kelas 9.5 pinter-pinter yah! XD

"Arthur!"

"Oh, anak kecil toh." Kata Arthur sambil pencet-pencet hape.

"Anak kecil mananya, heh?"

"Dilihat dari manapun, kau hanya terlihat sebagai seorang anak kecil!"

"Anak kecil dari Uni Soviet? Boybandku lebih terkenal dari boybandmu yang terkenal di Asia doang!"

"Sialan. Apa hubungannya, heh? Author juga lagi dengerin Like A Rose-nya A1!"

You treat me like a rose, you give me room to grow~ Entah sejak kapan, ada suara misterius yang menyanyikan lagu Like A Rose.

"Sialan. Kenapa yang diputer bukan lagu NSync aja sih? Atau 2gether?" Kata Alfred sebal.

"Emang maunya lagu apa?" Tanya Arthur menunjukkan hape kesayangannya. Jih, udah makin melenceng dari tema.

"10,000 Promises-nya Backstreet Boys!"

"Lagu gituan sih gak bagus! Coldplay dong, atau The Rolling Stones! Kalo mau boyband, mending BBMak atau A1! Jauh lebih keren dari Backstreet Boys!"

Tiba-tiba, seorang makhluk aneh yang hanya ada dalam bayangan author muncul.

"Westlife dong, atau U2~"

"Muncul darimana kamu, Eire? Ulanganmu dah beres?"

"Dari Granada! Ulanganku dah beres dari tadi, Bahasa Inggris gampang banget sih!"

"Setuju. Keterlaluan banget yang gak bisa Bahasa Inggris."

Kata-kata itu sangat menusuk ke anak-anak yang rada 'terbelakang' gak bisa Bahasa Inggris. Akhirnya author balik ke topik juga deh, dari tadi OOT mulu kerjaannya. Bodo deh. Yang namanya ujian pasti mengerikan.

* * *

30 Menit kemudian, anak-anak udah pada beres (pastinya kelas 9.5 duluan, pada pinter sih xD). Dan kebanyakan dari mereka keluar dengan membawa setumpuk buku IPA. Tapi palingan gak dibaca. Ntarnya ribet nyari contekan. Namanya aja anak-anak pintar.

Mari kita lihat anak-anak yang sedang membahas soal Bahasa Inggris yang tadi.

"Soal Bahasa Inggris tadi gampang banget ya!" Kata Aussie ke Zealand.

"Banget."

"Sialan. Gue gak teliti! Harusnya jawabannya kan decided, bukan changed! Jawabannya a! Sinonimnya mengubah kan!" Kata Natalia stress.

"Sabar, gue juga salah no. 10, harusnya jawabannya c bukan a~! Gue kepikiran lagu Mikel Herzog terus sih!" Kata Antonio.

"Tenang deh, paling-paling salah 10. Dapet 8. Lumayan~" Kata Lovino. "Gue gak peduli sama Bahasa Inggris sih, gue pedulinya sama IPA."

"Bener banget! IPA~ Gue mau mati rasanya mikirin..." Kata Antonio stress.

"Kenapa kalian?" Tanya Emil heran sambil membawa setumpuk buku IPA.

"IPA! Emil, please help us~!" Kata Antonio dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang harus dilap pake So Klin yang udah pasti so putih so bersih (?) hanya So Klin pemutih.

"Ingin pintar? Makanya belajar!" Jawab Emil sadis dengan mengikuti tagline iklan sabun kecantikan (?).

"Jahat deh adikku ini, ntar kucium lho!" Kata seseorang. Nick~!

"Ogah! Gue gak mau dicium sama orang aneh kayak elo!"

"Cium aja Nick, biar dia mau ngasih contekan." Kata Natalia. "Gue udah nyerah sama IPA. Kenapa sih harus ada pelajaran IPA di dunia ini? AAARGH!"

"Pengen gue bejek-bejek ilmuwan-ilmuwan jahanam yang menciptakan rumus-rumus aneh." Kata Alfred yang datang tiba-tiba sebal. "Kalau mereka tak ada, kita tak perlu memikirkan rumus-rumus ini untuk UN!"

"Justru kalo gitu kita bakal terbelakang, dodol." Kata Arthur. "Isaac Newton, Archimedes, dan lain-lain mati-matian nemuin rumus-rumus ini untuk kemajuan peradaban manusia di dunia ini! Kau tahu kan sains itu sangat berguna untuk kehidupan sehari-hari! Dari percobaan-percobaaan Archimedes untuk mengetahui sekitar..."

Semuanya udah tutup kuping, bahkan ada yang pake handsfree buat denger lagu Mere Lapsed-nya Koit Toome. Bisa kita tebak siapa nama orang yang dengerin lagu itu (!). Rama yang baru keluar malah denger lagu Peuyeum Bandung dan In The Es Lilin-nya Nining Meida. Satunya duet sama Linkin Park, lho!

"It's a place I've never been... And it comes from deep within~ And it's telling me... That I'm about to win first prize... Knowing all I have to do~ Is reach out my hand to you~Anytime I want to look into your Spanish eyes" Nyanyi Arthur dengan gajenya setelah tahu bahwa kata-katanya tak didengarkan.

"Ka-kau..." Kata Antonio dengan mata berbinar-binar. "KAU MENYUKAIKU, ARTHUR?"

"Hah?"

"Lo suka sama gue kan?"

"S-siapa? Gue cuma nyanyi doang! Lagu Backstreet Boys!"

"Boyband terbaik di dunia, dari negara gue." Kata Alfred menyombongkan diri.

"Tapi lo suka sama gue kan, Tur?"

"Panggilan nama dari mana ntu?" Tanya Eduard.

"Bodo ah, gue mau denger lagu Spanish Eyes juga!"

"Jangan mentang-mentang author dengerin lagu ini kalian juga ikut-ikutan dong!"

"Bodo ah, mending gue belajar." Kata Raivis. Emil juga udah baca buku dari tadi.

"Belajar kita contekin, lho~"

Mereka buru-buru berhenti belajar mendengar ancaman gaje dari sang ketua kelas. Sialan, pikir mereka yang mau rajin belajar. Siapa yang belajar, siapa yang enak-enakan nyontek hah?

* * *

**TBC**

**TO Bahasa Inggris gampang banget ^^. Beda sama Matematika yang mungkin terasa bagai pembunuhan. Btw, sekolah saya lagi ribet soal perpisahan, maunya di gedung apa sekolah. Guru-guru maunya di gedung, sedangkan anak-anak pengennya sekolah. Jadi gimana doong! .**

**Saya belum balas review dari chap 1 ya?**

**Ryuna Ohime: Makasih atas ngakaknya (?) dan selalu ngikutin cerita ancur ini. Alfred emang patah hati, tapi pasti bakal dapat kebahagiaan tersendiri di chap terakhir. *jih*. Enak ya, yang udah lulus *ngiri*. Bisa bebas dari segala belenggu SMP termasuk pelajaran Tata Busana yang laknat. Saya benci~! *curcol***

**Kurrochi Usa-Pyon: Whoa, ngefans sama saya ya? *sotoy*. Sama-sama ^^**

**Tralala Trilili: Mungkin aja kita udah kenal sebagai sesama manusia yang harus selalu saling mengenal (?). Hohoho~**

**Aiiko-chan: Untung saya gak TO di sekolah anda! Saya sih enak bisa bebas nolah-noleh kiri-kanan. Tapi pas TO Bahasa Inggris saya jadi sasaran empuk teman-teman seruangan :'(. Germania merasa terharu, itu sudah takdir. Udah saya update nih~! Sama-sama bisa tata surya! toast~!**

**Ayano ezakiya: AARGH! SAMA! SAYA BENCI PEMERINTAH YANG SEENAKNYA BIKIN KETETAPAN! MASA' UJIAN PRAKTEK SEBELUM UN? Jadinya kan Uprak gak ada nyenengin-nyenenginnya~! Masa' angkatan kemarin Uprak Bahasa Inggrisnya drama sedangkan sekarang mah apa? Cuma percakapan doang dari buku paket! Ah, jadi kebawa emosi dah.**

**Anzhelika Kyznestov: Saya bukan DKI, tapi Bogor (Kabupaten pulaaa!) . Tapi senasib dah ==''**

**Sverige-Suomi: Untung saya nggak di sekolah Internasional *bersyukur*. Ujian Internasional pasti lebih susah dari UN. Ini MTK Bahasa Indonesia aja saya gak lulus, gimana kalo Internasional? Bener kata senpai, yang namanya TO udah pasti pembunuhan ==**

**Kawaii Ichigo: Artinya sekarang kamu TO dong? Cukup pintar, enaknya... *pundung* saya lemah sama itung-itungan. IPA aja penolongnya sama Biologi dan Tata Surya yang cuma keluar dua soal -''**

**Yukiyuki del tempest: Yang jadi pacarnya Ice... Ikuti aja fic yang satu lagi, yang Hetalia Gakuen 9th grade. Belum nyampe bagian Ice nembak sih ==''. Tapi ikutin aja~ Yang Antonio kerjain susah gila! Kalo anda kelas 7, persiapkanlah pelajaran dengan baik terutama pelajaran kelas 8 yang susahnya bukan main dan kelas 7 yang aritmetika sosial. Kelas 9 sih masih bisa dah, tapi entah kenapa kebanyakan keluar kelas 7 dan 8.**

**Kuroi akuma: 65,75? Tapi lulus semua kan? SAYA MTK KAGAK LULUS! 5,25! Bukan 5,50! Melambangkan kelas anda? Memang ini saya observasi dari seluruh sekolah dan ditambah dengan sedikit banyak imajinasi.**

**Caca Sakura Diamond: Iya dong, penghuni kelas 9 harus kompak. Baik dari yang nyata maupun tidak nyata (?). Saya sekolah di Kabupaten Bogor, yang soalnya susahnya bukan main. Tapi kata guru-guru saya, soal-soal UN gak akan sesusah TO. Ayo berjuang sebagai anak kelas 9! **


	5. IPA

Antonio untuk sesaat terdiam karena shock begitu tau Arthur suka (maklum, oyabun satu ini kegeerannya kebangetan) sama dia (padahal cuma nyanyi Spanish Eyes doang mbaak!). Dia blush sebentar, abis itu langsung TePe (Tebar Pesona) di hadapan mereka semua, terutama di hadapan Arthur sang manusia yang (diduga) suka sama dia.

"Sialan," kata Alfred yang dari tadi liatin adegan itu. "Gue kok jadi kesel banget gini ya? IPA gila susah banget!"

"Gara-gara IPA apa Arthur?"

"Ngapain gue kesel sama Arthur? Gue kesel sama IPA! Ilmu Pembunuhan Arthur!"

"Apa heh?" Kata Arthur. Alisnya diwarnai sama spidol merek "Bisahilang" jadi warna merah karena dia marah. "Lo tuh IPS protes! Katanya Ilmu Pemberitahuan Sesatisme! Sekarang lo protes lagi sama IPA?"

"Aaaargh! Apaan nih hukum Archimedes! Kumakan tuh soal kalo Archimedes sampai keluar! Apa sih hukum Archimedes!" Teriak Toris tiba-tiba.

"Hukum Archimedes (Punish Archimedes) itu hukuman buat Archimedes karena dia membuat rumus sesusah ini untuk dihapal, da." Jawab Ivan sesat.

"Cepat rambat bunyi adalah kematian, aku mau nangis jadinya." Gumam Raivis sedih.

"Apaan tuh, lamda-lamdaan. Bayangan di depan-belakang cermin juga sesat. Kenapa kita harus belajar pelajaran yang gak ada gunanya sih?"

"Iya nih,"

"Ulah ceurik, tong dicengceurikan. Tarimakeun janten randa, akang pasrah jadi duda~" Nyanyi Eduard yang malah nggak nyambung dari topik.

"Lu nyanyi apaan sih?" Tanya Arthur kebingungan. Antonio masih tetap saja mengejar-ngejar Arthur dengan paham kenarsisan no. 1 buku undang-undang sesatisme dari Harare, yang berbunyi: 'Orang populer dan ganteng pasti bakal dicintai secara diam-diam oleh teman sekelasnya'.

"Lagu Dedi Krisna yang populer, orang yang menulis cerita ini aja suka karena ditularin sama mantan guru Bahasa Sundanya waktu semester satu."

"Penting tah, ngurusin penulis dan lagu kesukaannya?"

"Nggak. Tapi lagunya enak lho, gak kalah sama lagu VOCALOID yang sedang diputer sama penulis." Kata Eduard

"Nggak menarik."

Setelah itu, mereka diam-diaman untuk saat yang agak lama. Bagi anak-anak rajin belajar, suasana seperti ini adalah surga karena jarang sekali 'kelas neraka' 9.5 diem gini. Jarang banget dah... Tapi masalahnya, bagi anak-anak rusuh, suasana seperti ini sama saja menyuruh mereka untuk belajar, hal yang paling dibenci oleh mereka. Orang Addis Ababa aja lebih tenang dari anak kelas 9.5 (ditambah beberapa orang dari kelas lain, tambah dah)... Jadi suasana seperti ini patut kita bilang 'tumben'.

"Sepi banget." Kata Natalia memutar lagu Backstreet Boys yang berjudul 'Nowhere To Go' favoritnya. Langsung saja Nicholas melawannya dengan lagu *N'Sync yang berjudul 'I Want You Back'. Natalia mengeraskan volume hapenya, Nick juga. Perang antara Backstreet dan NSync dimulai, dan itu sangat mengganggu orang-orang yang mau belajar. Norway... Belarus... Sejak kapan kalian musuhan gini? Bukankah kalian punya satu ikatan yang bernama Mas Alexander Rybak? #plakk. Kalo Inggris sama Norwegia sih ikatannya namanya 'A1'. Gak penting, I know.

"Kalian cinta lagu Amerika? Backstreet Boys? *N'Sync?" Kata sosok berkacamata yang dapat ditebak siapa namanya.

"Iya."

"Maka itu Natalia adalah musuhku."

"Ah, kalian artinya mencintaiku... Mencintai lagu Amerika artinya menyukai orangnya kan?"

"Nggak." Kata mereka berdua bersamaan, dengan pose dingin dengan aura pembunuh dan troll yang entah dari mana, membuat Alfred sedikit jiper sama mereka berdua.

"Gue mendukung Backstreet Boys!" Kata Roderich langsung angkat tangan dan melempar buku teksnya yang super berat entah ke mana.

"NSync dong!" Teriak Gilbert.

"Apaan, negara dah koit juga masih tau NSync?"

"Koit Toome itu musisi negaraku! I love you Koit Toome! Mere Lapsed~!" kata Eduard heboh sambil jumpalitan. Padahal bukan pelajaran kesenian. Bego banget ya (ini tulisan kakak saya ya!).

"Eh, denger deh lagu Aku Bukan Bang Toyib ini, enak loh."

"Aku Bukan Bang Toyib itu gak kreatif. Itu lagunya band black metal Rusia, Smash itu 'kan?"

"Eh, tau gak. Katanya band satanisme black metal dari Norwegia, Dimmu Borgir mau nge-cover SM*SH."

"Apaan tuh? Yang gue denger, di KapanLagi juga si Benji Madden yang katanya mau nyanyiin cenat-cenut dower tea."

"Eh, tau gak. Krisdayanti itu... Nama panggung malamnya Chris Daughtry.."

"Tau gak, Patrick Starfish itu jadi presiden United States of Abalisme."

"Tau gak, pembunuh Munir itu saya gak tau!"

"Tau gak, AFS bakalan membuka kesempatan buat yang mau belajar di Ethiopia!"

"Tau gak..." Berbagai macam muka gosip keluar, dengan berbagai rasa dan ekspresi. Ada rasa jeruk ekspresi sedih, rasa stroberi ekspresi psiko, rasa... Ah, gak penting.

"DIEM NAPAA!" Teriak Emil sekencang-kencangnya. Bunyinya merambat berapa gelombang dan berapa lamda ya? Entahlah, tapi yang jelas sepertinya orang-orang asrama yang jauhnya kurang lebih sekilometer juga denger. Semuanya langsung tutup kuping, bahkan mengalami kebudegan (?) dini.

"Emil?" Tanya sang kakak, Nick. "Are you OK?"

"Naon sia! Aku sedang belajar tapi kalian dengan jahatnya malah nyetel lagu, dan malah ngegosip gaje! Konsentrasiku jadi pecah kan? Bodo ah! Aku mau ke perpustakaan aja!"

"Ah! Emil! Forgive us!" Kata Antonio pasang grin paling mencurigakan sedunia, lengkap dengan jari pose Miley Cyrus. Tapi sayang, Emil udah pergi duluan. Dia kayaknya udah nggak tenang banget di sana. Mungkin saja dia akan lebih tenang di alamnya.

* * *

Di perpustakaan, sepi banget. Emil langsung aja ambil buku paket IPA kelas 7-9, buku ensiklopedia tentang IPA, sedangkan Emil sendiri sedia buku kisi-kisi UN lengkap dengan pembahasan soal dan telaah materi, buku paket, dan LKS. Anak rajin... Dia langsung aja ngerjain berbagai soal di buku kisi-kisi UN. Waktu dia tak mengerti, dia mencoba menyelesaikannya dulu baru kalau salah melihat ke pembahasan soal atau ke buku paket. Lagu-lagu jadul yang slow mengalun di perpustakaan, dan membuat suasana tambah tenang. Ini mah paradise buat orang yang rajin belajar!

"Fergusson? Kau sendirian?" Kata suara anak kelas 9.2 yang sangat Emil kenal.

"Hong Kong? Kau sendiri?"

"Bersama beberapa teman," Hong menunjukkan beberapa orang bermuka sangar dengan otot-otot tangan yang menonjol ke luar, kacamata hitam, dan rambut ala punk rock yang entah dari mana duduk lesehan di karpet perpustakaan sambil mainan Boneka Teddy Bear yang dimodifikasi ala jelangkung dan diberi beberapa aksesoris Bonek. Tapi, warna hati pink di boneka itu tak bisa disembunyikan. Benar-benar orang masa sebelum laki-laki (terjemahan: preman) banget dah. Lagu jadul 'Let It Be Me' berubah total jadi lagu 'It's My Life'-nya Bon Jovi.

"Ng, boleh kutanya... Apa mereka temanmu?"

"Bukan. Tapi yang itu teman sekelasku." Hong menunjuk ke arah personifikasi Thailand, Liechtenstein, Luxembourg, dan Monaco. Entah bagaimana caranya, orang-orang mengerikan itu menghilang begitu saja. Emil sweatdrop.

"Tapi meski aku bareng sama mereka, aku duduk di sini ya."

"Ya sudah,"

Entah kenapa, lagu Strangers In The Night berubah total jadi Nothing Gonna Change My Love for You, yang versi Westlife pula (lebih dalem kan?). Mereka berdua tatap-tatapan gaje, entah karena lagunya atau karena ada sampah di muka mereka berdua.

"Itu lo semua baca?" Tanya Hong kaget. Hong sendiri hanya membawa buku paket dan LKS.

"Iya, mau coba kerjakan soal ini?"

"Susah! Kalor itu paling susah di seluruh dunia tau!"

"Jangan ngomong susah dulu. Ini kan gampang? Kalo kalor pake aja rumus Q macet+ ml.. Tapi tergantung permintaan soalnya. Ini soalnya mintanya naik satu, datar satu kan, berarti rumusnya yang Q macet+ml. Kalo cuma naik doang, rumusnya Q macet aja."

"Apaan tuh?"

"Q= m dikali c dikali delta t. m itu massa benda, c itu kalor jenis, kalo delta t itu perubahan suhu, selisihnya."

"Oh, ada juga cara kayak gitu ya?"

"Iya! Terus, kalo tata surya kau pasti bisa 'kan?"

"_Nothing gonna change my love for you, you oughta know by now I love you... One thing you can be sure of, I'll never ask for more than your love.._" Sekarang Hong malah nyanyi-nyanyi gaje. Emil jadi ngebayangin orang Johnny's macam Arashi nge-cover lagu Nothing Gonna Change My Love for You.

"Perhatiin woi! Liat planet ini!" Emil nunjukkin foto planet super gaje, gak berwarna pula karena di LKS. "Ciri-ciri apa yang kata kamu bener di planet ini?"

"Itu adalah planet.."

"Keberapa?"

"Lupa. Gak jelas sih gambarnya!"

"Jelas-jelas itu Mars! Planet ke-4! Terus, komet yang muncul setiap 76 tahun sekali namanya komet?"

"Ha.. Hantu.. eh.. Ha... Halley!"

"Pinter." Emil ngacak-ngacak rambut Hong. "Rasanya kamu pinter IPA deh, waktu masih di kelas 8.1 dulu. Kok kemampuanmu nurun?"

"Udah jelas 'kan? Guru IPA-nya kan enakan waktu kelas 8! Bu Sriwijaya tea!"

"Enakan juga sama Bu Galia. Meski Bu Sriwijaya enak sih, tapi Bu Galia lebih enak."

"Lu mah enak, sama Bu Galia. Gue? Sama Pak Normand. Nggak seru banget deh, neranginnya."

"Pak Aquaitane juga gaje kok, dulu waktu kelas 7 semester 1 aku diajar sama dia. Emang Pak Normand gak nerangin apa-apa?"

"Kecepetan. Apa-apa ke murid yang pinter aja, makanya gue jadi gak mood. Coba aja, masa' Tata Surya cuma disuruh baca LKS doang?"

"Enakan Bu Galia dong, kita dibikin kelompok-kelompok terus kita disuruh baca. Meski baca juga, tapi ntarnya kan setiap kelompok ditandingin, dijadiin lomba cepat tepat gitu deh, hadiahnya nilai tambah! Paling enak tuh."

"Enak! Gue mah apa? Ajarin gue dong, Emil. Lu kan enak sama bu Galia."

"Apaan? Cepat rambat bunyi aja gue gak ngerti. Liat soal ini deh."

"Yang jelas satu gelombang terdiri atas satu bukit sama satu lembah. Ini kan satu bukit sama setengah lembah, jadi ini tiga perempat gelombang," terang Hong. "Abis itu, gue lupa. Aah! Mau diajarin sama Bu Sriwijaya lagi!"

"Yang jelas kita belajar, itu aja cukup kok." Kata Emil.

"Lu kalo belajar bener-bener ya? Gue mah apaan. Buka buku sekilas, liat ada Jay Chou di binder langsung gue liatin Jay Chou-nya doang."

"Lu tuh niatnya apaan sih? Belajar apa liat Jay Chou?"

"Jelas yang kedua laah!"

"Sialan. Padahal jelas-jelas mending liat muka gue aja daripada liat Jay Chou."

"Muka lu madesu, Emil. Bahkan muka leluhur elo, manusia purba, juga lebih kiyut."

"Sialan. Muka seganteng ini dibilang madesu?"

"Ganteng? Gangguan Telinga? Tenggorokan? Tengkorak? Tengkuk? Tengkleng sapi?"

"Sialan."

Tiba-tiba, pak Rome dateng dan buka-buka bagian buku referensi. Jelas-jelas karena baru dateng segudang koleksi baru buat SMP itu, baik referensi, fiksi, atau lain-lainnya. Betenya, koleksi itu dateng pas Emil sang pencinta perpus udah mau lulus. Pak Rome ambil satu buku, terus baca-baca dan langsung lemparin ke meja Emil dan Hong.

"Baca tuh, bahaya rokok dan narkotika."

Hong dan Emil melihat covernya sekilas, seorang yang jantungnya... *gak berani ngomong saya sensor saja*. Ngeri banget. Hong yang paling anti liat yang begituan langsung meluk Emil.

"Apa sih?" Tanya Lily Zwingli penasaran.

"Nih, liat. Gue ngeri liatnya. Bacanya jauh-jauh dari gue ya!" Kata Hong (yang masih ada di pelukan Emil).

"Nggak ngeri-ngeri amat tuh," kata Luxie pas lihat covernya. "Iya 'kan Lily?"

"Iya. Aku yang cewek artinya lebih berani dari Hong dong?"

"Aku juga sama," kata seorang perempuan berkacamata dengan penampilan yang lebih dewasa dari anak seumurannya, lengkap dengan lencana dinasti Grimaldi dari Kerajaan Monako. "Nggak ada ngeri-ngerinya tuh. Biasa aja."

Mendengar statement dari teman-teman sekelasnya, muka Hong langsung memerah total, ngelepasin diri dari pelukannya ke Ice, dan pasang muka tsundere kagak mau ngalah kayak Nagi Sanzenin versi Johnny's, "gue gak takut kok! Tadi cuma kaget doang! Pokoknya gue gak takut, inget?"

"Kamu lucu deh, Hong," kata Thailand sambil cekikikan gaje ala hantu Nesia yang terkenal itu lho... Eh, Thailand juga banyak ya film horor kagak pentingnya?

"Gue gak lucu! Udahan, Emil! Gue duluan!"

"Kami juga duluan ya, Emil." Kata Lily sopan. Emil yang kebingungan ngangguk aja. Dia sendirian lagi dah.

Bel berdering, that's means mereka harus masuk kelas. Emil segera membereskan buku-bukunya, menaruh buku dari perpustakaan ke alamnya semula, dan berlari menuju ruang 09 tercinta. Kebetulan, lagu Eternal Flame yang sedang dinyanyiin sama boyband Australia, Human Nature, sedang menyanyi-nyanyi gaje. Nggak tau kenapa, Emil merasa si Australia nyanyiin lagu Eternal Flame buat ngerayu makhluk aneh yang duduk di sebelah mejanya, Santika. Dia nikmatin lagu itu sebentar, terus langsung kabur ke kelas. Dudul nya?

* * *

"Ini dia, Emil Fergusson!" Kata Antonio langsung tebar bunga mawar pas Emil dateng ke ruang 09. Emil kebingungan. Mood jeleknya udah baikan lagi pas di perpus tercintanya sih.

"E-ehem. Aku selaku cowok paling keren mewakili teman sekelas untuk minta maaf padamu."

"Ya sudah," kata Emil lalu berlalu begitu saja ke bangkunya. Semuanya melongo, dah.

"Siapa yang tebar mawar di sini?" Tanya Pak Nusantara sangar. Rupanya dia pengawasnya! Oh gosh! Guru kesiswaan yang terkejam. Emang di sekolah manapun guru kesiswaan itu guru paling kejam. Padahal seharusnya namanya itu guru kesiswaan, itu pasti harus membela siswa apapun yang terjadi, bahkan untuk yang buruk-buruk kan?

Udah pasti gak ada yang ngaku. Pak Nusantara yang gak peduli mikir Francis dari kelas 9.7 adalah pelakunya. Jadi dia injek aja tuh mawar, dan langsung bagiin lembar jawaban yang harus diisi oleh siswa (iyalah!). Pak Germania ada di belakangnya, jadilah duet maut pembunuh.

Setelah beberapa menit, Pak Nusantara membagikan lembaran-lembaran soal. Anak-anak yang udah lieur duluan sama IPA langsung buka lembar terakhir (soalnya biologi sih). Tapi mereka langsung tepar pas soal nomor kedua terakhir soalnya seperti ini:

39.) Perhatikan daftar kandungan minuman kemasan berikut ini! Gula, asam sitrat, natrium sitrat, natrium karboksimetil selulosa, perisa jeruk, honey powder, kuning FCF CL 15985, Tartrazin CL 19140, Vitamin, mineral, aspartame 53 mg/sachet (ADL: 40 mg/kg berat badan/hari), dan acesulfame 25 mg/sachet (ADL: 15 mg/kg berat badan/hari).

Zat pewarna sintetis yang ditambahkan pada minuman kemasan tersebut adalah...

a. Asam sitrat

b. Perisa jeruk

c. Honey powder

d. Tartrazine CL 19140

Sebenernya, jawabannya sangat gampang (udah jelas D! yang lain kecuali kuning dan tartrazine kan perasa bukan pewarna =.='') . Cuma anak-anak aja udah tepar lihat banyak banget bahan kimia yang ada di sana. Mereka melupakan materi itu padahal jelas-jelas ada di SKL (?). Mereka cuma apalin fisika terus aja, sampai melupakan kimia. Sekarang? Teparlah mereka. Mereka lihat soal di atasnya (dasar pencinta biologi!)

38.) Perhatikan daftar produk bioteknologi berikut ini!

1. Tahu

2. Insulin

3. Tempe

4. Asam amino

5. Antibiotik

6. Spirulina

Berdasarkan daftar tersebut, yang termasuk produk bioteknologi modern adalah...

a. 1,4,5

b. 2,3,4

c. 2,4,5

d. 3,5,6

'Tempe jelas tradisionil. Tahu emangnya bioteknologi tah? Kagak dah perasaan. Jadi satu sama tiga abaikan saja. Jawabannya pasti C! Soalnya gak ada satu sama tiga!' Pikir Antonio ngaco (anehnya bener pula).

Sekarang kita lihat soal-soal yang pake itungan aja. Mari kita lihat soal yang gampang saja!

17. Sebuah kubus kayu memiliki volume 5 cm3. Jika massa jenis kayu 250 g/cm3, maka massa kayu adalah…

a.1250 g

b. 50 g

c. 10 g

d. 2 g

Ludwig menatap soal itu berulang kali. Dia membuat segitiga rumus dalam otaknya. Dengan kerennya (?) dia mengalikan 5 dengan 250, karena rumus dasar adalah rho=m/v. Berapakah hasilnya? Kata mas Kalkulator punya author yang gak ada di kantor jawabannya sih 1250, jadi Ludwig memilih option 'A'.

Nomor 18 merupakan nomor paling gampang bagi Feliciano. Apa boleh buat, tata surya sih (soalnya dia cuman bisa itu doang). Gini nih, soalnya (dari tadi ngebahas soal mulu mentang-mentang author mau TO 2)

18. Ilmuwan pertama yang mengamati asteroid adalah….

a. Johannes Keppler

b. Giuseppe Piazzi

c. Albert Einstein

d. Nicolaus Copernicus

Jawabannya jelas B. Iyalah Feli bisa, soalnya Piazzi itu orang Italia kan? Soal buat tata surya cuma itu doang, dan cuma itu yang Feli-san bisa. Kaco… Kaco. Setengah jam kemudian, Roderich langsung ngumpulin duluan.

"Weiss, Roderich!"

"Hebat banget! Duluan."

Biasalah, kelas 9.5 duluan. Abis Roderich ngumpulin, Emil yang ngumpulin. Santika yang lagi sibuk nyontek kagak bisa nyontek lagi dah. Tapi setelah setengah jam setelah itu, kelas 9.5 keluar semua, baik yang ada di ruang 09 atau 10. Berwald cengok aja liat cepetnya mereka ngerjain soal. Gak teliti ato apaaan?

"Sialan," kata Emil. "salah banyak kayaknya saya."

"Sama, sama."

"Tenang, veh! Aku cuma bisa nomor 18 doang, sisanya ngasal kok!"

"Kok malah bangga?"

"Iya dong! Nama ilmuwan negeriku jadi jawaban no. 18!"

"Jadi Jawabannya B?" Tanya Alfred shock. "Gue jawabnya A! Ah, crap!"

"Udahlah, ini Cuma Try Out 1. Nggak akan dilaporin ke provinsi. Kalau Try Out 2 bakalan dilaporin buat Nilai Sekolah."

"Artinya TO ini cuma buang-buang waktu doang dong!" Protes Arthur.

"Bukan gitu, tapi TO 1 diadain buat tau segimana kualitas kita. Kalo kita banyak yang bener di soal yang sengaja dibuat susah ini, TO 2 bakalan disusahin lagi." Terang Roderich.

"Untung gua gak bisa! Jadi TO 2 gak akan disusahin!" Kata Gilbert lega.

"Masih ada ujian praktek sama TO 2 dan US. Tunggu saja saatnya," kata Ludwig.

"Oke! Nggak ada kata gagal buat kelas kita!"

Kebersamaan yang… Mengharukan? Tapi tunggu saja pengumuman nilai, ujian praktek, Try Out 2, dan Ujian Sekolah. Entah mereka tepar atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas kelas 9.5 saling mendukung satu sama lain. Itulah yang diperlukan (?). Tunggu saja, bel ujian praktek sebentar lagi akan berdentang.

* * *

**A/N**: Sekarang judulnya saya ganti karena pengumuman nilai TO, Ujian Praktek, US, sama TO 2 gak kalah heboh sama TO 1. Jadi, apa nggak masalah kalau saya panjangin chapter cerita ini? XDD. Chapter ini dengan anehnya saya ngebahas soal (karena hari senin TO 2 sekaligus sama US)

Saatnya balas review X3

**Aiko-chan**: Bener, Bahasa Inggris paling gampang (meski begitu saya salah 2 dari 50 soal #pundung). Mau USUK? Saya juga mau kok. Tunggu eps depan ya XD.

**Kuroi Akuma**: Wah, keren (?). Bahasa Inggris emang suka disepelein sama para makhluk sih DX. IPA memang dilaknat, meski dilaknat lagi MTK XD. 5,75? Ya gedean anda dong dari saya. Saya cuma terbantu sama Bahasa Inggris dan Indonesia saja ==''.

**Coco-Ichi-pyon**: disatuin, nggak sih. Cuma dua pelajaran-dua pelajaran. Stressnya ya senin nanti, UAS digabung sama TO 2... Yang harus diutamakan yang mana? TO 2 penting buat NS yang dikirim ke Bandung. UAS juga penting buat Ijazah nanti ==''. Mereka emang pada OOC terutama Eduard (jadi pelajar gila dangdutan) sih X3.

**Anzhelika Kyznestov**: Kalo soalnya kayak gitu, saya 100 sendiri dan teman-teman di bawah KKM kelulusan semua. TO saya susah, apalagi MTK! Yang IPA saya bonuskan soal biar anak kelas 9 seperti anda (dan saya) bisa sekalian belajar, biar gak dimarahin ortu terus. X3

**Ryuna Ohime:** Kalo mau tau, ikuti fic saya yang satu lagi ya :D, judulnya Hetalia Gakuen 9th grade. Emang belum nyampe si Emil nembak sih ==''. Tapi di fic ini (chapter depan-depan) ada kok sedikit. Sekarang kandidat (?) buat jadi pacar Ice lihat saja di atas. Makasih semangatnya! Saya yakin saya bisaa! *angkat barbel sendiri*

**Dogol Brothers**: Jadi semua sekolah hari ini US ya? Baru nyaho saya, saya kira hanya saya makhluk yang melaksanakan US. Bahasa Indonesia.. Iya juga sih, saya salah LIMA soaal... Dapetnya cuma 90 dah ==''. Mau kelasnya 'gila' seperti kelas mereka dan kelas saya? Kalau anda lumayan 'gila', anda bisa memprovokasi yang lain! Mari kita berjuang bersama~! Yosh!


	6. Pengumuman Nilai TO 1

Kembali bersama Hiroko Jones! Sekarang saya lagi lieur sama pemantapan-pemantapan gaje yang bikin stress ditemeni lagu Vienna Boys Choir (Austriaa, keren banget paduan suara negaramu!). Ok, kita mulai saja cerita gaje. Yang namanya pengumuman nilai emang selalu bikin hati berdebar~

Disclaimer: Hidekazu Himaruya yang tiap wawancara mukanya disensor secara awesome

* * *

Keesokan harinya, hari menjadi lebih cerah (?) karena TO sudah beres. Masaahnya, mereka masuk. Masuk lagi ke kelas tercinta, 9.5 tanpa ada ruangan-ruangan gaje. Ya, hanya TO 1. Belum TO 2 yang dilaksanakan bersama dengan Ujian Sekolah. Seorang makhluk dari Hong Kong berlari ke kelas 9.5 dan mengatakan, "Pengumuman nilai Try Out 1 sudah bisa diketahui dengan menghubungi guru masing-masing. Ini daftar nilai IPA." Setelah mengatakan itu, Hong Kong kabur ke alamnya di kelas bawah, 9.2.

Semuanya bertatapan. Baru kemarin hasilnya sudah ada sekarang?

"Cepet banget," komentar Natalia yang langsung membaca. "Lumayanlah, lulus meski dapat nilai pas-pasan banget.. 5,5.."

"Ah, aku mau lihat!" Kata Arthur yang PD '45 bahwa nilainya pasti diatas 5,50 alias standar kelulusan. Namun harapannya buyar begitu tahu nilainya 4,75.

"Buset dah, si Rama?" Kata Alfred sedikit shock waktu membaca. Rama yang dari tadi lagi sibuk ngobrol tentang rencana pembuatan anime Putri yang Dimutilasi oleh buku harian Nayla sebagai tempat menyembunyikan mayatnya dengan memakai plot Arti Sahabat bareng sama Kiku langsung menoleh, merasa namanya dipanggil. Mungkin saja, nilainya paling parah sekelas?

"Sialaaan! Gue bunuh James Bond gara-gara dapet 4,75!"

"Kok lo mau ngebunuh James Bond?" Tanya Alfred keheranan.

"Pokoknya gitu!"

"Weiss, Rama! Nilai lo 7,00! Paling tinggi sekelas!"

"Yess, lulus! 5,75!" Kata Santika bahagia.

"Tumben," gumam Roderich yang nilainya 6,50. Pasalnya, Rama dan Santika itu terkenal sebagai duo pemales yang gak pernah mau berusaha. Jangan-jangan mereka nyontek? Nyontek ke mana? Berarti mereka emang pinter, kali.

"Kalian gak nyontek 'kan?" Tanya Alfred curiga. Nilai IPA-nya hanya 4,25 alias tinggal sedikit lagi (sedikit mananya coba?).

"Sialan, gue yang seharusnya lebih maju dikalahin sama kembaran mengerikan itu." Komentar Vash kesal sambil menatap nilai 5,50 alias pas-pasan.

"Ini sih udah masuk titik lebur bahaya, Feliciano! Kok kamu tetap santai begitu?" Tanya Ludwig (yang dapet nilai 6,75) heran sambil menunjukkan nilai Feliciano yang memang sudah bahaya sekali.

"Cuma Try Out 1 ini, dapat nilai 1,00 gak ada masalah... Betul 4 soal kan lumayan. Kan aku pernah bilang, IPA yang kubisa hanya tata surya!"

"Santai banget," komentar Emil heran. "Aku yang dapat nilai 6,75 saja sudah kecewa berat."

"Bersyukur dong, dapat nilai segitu!" Kata Kiku yang dengan herannya hanya mendapat nilai 6,00.

"Rama, ajarin kami dong!" Pinta para negara maju itu. Aneh ya, mereka yang seharusnya ngajarin malah minta diajari.

"Ya sudah, kalo IPA sih aku bisa. Tapi matematika... beuhh, jangan harap."

"Woi! Nilai Bahasa Indonesia ada di mading!" Kata Sey dengan nafas terengah-engah, "eh.. Itu nilai IPA ya? Lihaat! Aku sudah belajar mati-matian, jadi pasti nilaiku..."

"Nilaimu 3,50 Sey..." Kata Emil membacakan. Mendengar itu, muka berbinar (lebay) Sey langsung merengut. Masalahnya, Sey udah mati-matian belajar buat IPA, taunya nilainya 3,50. Sial banget 'kan?

"Nilai orang AWESOME ini berapa?" Kata orang AWESOME yang sok AWESOME padahal gak AWESOME sama sekali yang baru datang dari asrama secara AWESOME.

"3,75. Kamu cuma bener 15..." Gumam Ludwig sang adik yang lebih pintar, membuat orang AWESOME ini langsung patah semangat AWESOME-nya.

"Nilaiku 5.75, da. Raivis, kau berani benar nilaimu lebih baik dariku?"

"Nilaiku yang cerdas ini hanya 6,00..." Kata Eduard. "Kau licik, Raivis!"

"Itu karena saya menginginkannya! Memang saya berani!" Teriak Raivis, membuat Toris (yang hanya dapat nilai 4,50) sang teman sebangku-atau malah sekelas kaget. Ternyata si Raivis bisa ngegalakin Ivan!

"Berani juga ya kau, Raivis~" Senyum pepsodent terbaik-maksudnya senyum mengerikan terbaik Ivan sudah terkulum. That's means...

*kita sensor saja adegan ini karena tak sesuai dengan rating. Saya bisa dimarahi sama Parental apa itu yang ada di Amerika*

"Raivis! Kamu gak apa-apa?" Kata Toris yang sudah kaget melihat makhluk apa yang ada di sebelahnya.

"LATVIAA!" Kita bisa tebak teriakan siapa makhluk itu. Makhluk yang sebenarnya cerdas tapi nilainya nurun gara-gara keseringan dangdutan.

"Ya ampun, Ivan! Kau bisa dibawa ke ruang guru dan dikeluarkan! Ruang kelas kita kan deket sama ruang BK! Aku nggak mau kelas kita jadi kelas yang dicap macem-macem sama anak-anak kelas lain atau guru-guru!" Kata Roderich panik.

"Yang jelas bawa Latvia ke UKS dulu, tapi jangan ketahuan sama pak Bostwana sang 'pemilik' UKS!" Kata sang ketua kelas.

"Ya gimana dong kalo gak ketahuan! Ivan sih!" Kata Roderich.

"Kau mau melawanku, da?"

"Aku mau! Aku wakil ketua kelas, kau tahu?"

"Aku nggak masalah kok," kata Raivis yang dengan ajaibnya luka-lukanya sudah menutup, dan membuat semuanya langsung shock. Dari mana si Raivis dapet kekuatan aneh yang biasanya hanya ada di film kartun Amerika?

"Untung kau sudah baikan!" Kata Roderich bersyukur, bak baru dapet kesempatan dapet bedah rumah dengan menggunakan chainsaw saja, atau baru saja mendapatkan uang 100 juta dipotong pajak 200 juta.

"By the way.. Sey, tadi kau bilang nilai Bahasa Indonesia sudah terpampang di mading 'kan?" Tanya Elizaveta. Sey ngangguk.

"Gue duluan ye," kata orang AWE.. ah, lupakan.

"Hei, aku ikut! Wait me!" Kata Roderich bak anak kecil memohon pada orang tuanya.

"Iya, iya.. Gue tunggu. Cepetan napa, dasar musisi lelet!"

"Bodo, aku bukan orang selebor yang terburu-buru mengerjakan sesuatu."

"Buktinya, ulangan kemarin kamu selesai duluan! Begitu kau bilang bukan orang yang selebor, heh?"

"Mulai dah... Mereka berdua mulai lagi." Gumam Ludwig ngemplang kepalanya, lalu kesakitan.

"Orang selebor mananya, asal kau tahu aku ini sepuluh kali memeriksa lagi, tahu!"

"Sepuluh kali memeriksa kok nilaimu 6,50?"

"Bodo! Daripada kamu! Cuma bener 15 dari 40 soal!"

"Udah, stop! Jangan berantem ala suami istri gak jelas mau cerai gini dah! Kasihanilah yang lain, udah stress kayak anak kalian beneran aja setiap kalian berantem!" Kata Antonio sambil tutup kuping.

"Siapa yang suami istri? Kau mau kubunuh atau mau kuapakan?" Kata Roderich tajam dan mengeluarkan muka yandere, membuat Antonio jiper.

"Roderich.. Tadi kau ngomong 'mau kuapakan'? Mau kau apakan Antonio?" Tanya Elizaveta yang sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Abaikan saja si Eliza.

"Kubunuh, kumutilasi, dan kujadikan makanan suku Aztec di Djibouti." Semuanya keheranan. Aztec memangnya ada di Djibouti ya?

"Ah, sudahlah. Abaikan saja mereka berdua. Kita lihat duluan saja yuk, di mading." Usul Ludwig, dan dituruti oleh seluruh lapisan masyarakat (?) alias seluruh murid di kelas. Roderich langsung buru-buru ikut mereka (katanya orang yang gak mau terburu-buru?) dan Gilbert yang ditinggal sendiri di kelas langsung berlari menyusul.

"100," gumam Rama puas. Mungkin inilah hari keberuntungan bagi Rama? Ntar dulu. Tunggu Bahasa Inggris dan Matematika.

"set dah, gua dapet 98!" Kata Santika kesal.

"Kalian yang orang Indonesia memang terlalu ya! Curang sekali!" Kata Emil yang melihat nilainya, 80 (segitu dia belajar mati-matian tujuh hari tujuh malem).

"Kalo pelajarannya Bahasa Spanyol-dan bukan Bahasa Indonesia gue jago! Nilai gue cuma 46 coba!" Kata Antonio.

"Kan kamu lulus, Antonio," kata Gilbert. "Nilaiku 12 tahu!"

"12!" Kata mereka semua shock. Ternyata negara kagak eksis ini nilainya parah banget. Meski mereka ada beberapa (banyak) yang gak lulus di tes Bahasa Indonesia ini, tapi nilai 12 itu benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Sial... Gue jadi pengen bunuh teman sebangku gue begitu tau nilai gue cuma 34!" Kata Natalia yang sudah hilang akal. Rama selaku teman sebangku Natalia langsung kabur entah ke mana, hanya author, Rama, dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"34 masih mending, vee~ Aing (?) 24!"

"Kalian pada gak belajar ya?" Tanya Ludwig. "Meski sulit, kalau belajar kan kalian pasti bisa! Aku saja bisa dapat nilai 76!"

"Tapi kan Bahasa Indonesia itu Bahasa paling susah no-13 sedunia!" Kilah Alfred yang mendapat nilai 48.

"Anehnya ngasal nilai gue tinggi..." Gumam Arthur menatap nilainya yang terpampang di mading, 78.

"Si Gerard dari kelas 9.8 nilainya juga tinggi tuh," komentar Antonio membuat sekelas menoleh ke bagian 9.8. Benar saja, nilai Gerard 86.

"Ah, lumayan. Tinggal menunggu Bahasa Inggris." Kata Roderich, sambil berlalu.

"Woi! Emang nilai lu berape?" Tanya Vash yang jadi kebetawi-betawian (?).

"Liat aja tuh, Roderich Edelstein 78." Kata Ludwig.

"Siaaal! Nilai gue cuma 60!"

"Adek elo 68, Vash! Liat nih daftar kelas 9.2!"

"Segini untung, lulus! Bodo ah, kalo misalnya si Natalia pengen ngebunuh teman sebangku, gue mau bombardir sesekolah!"

"Ya jangan dong, dasar dudul!"

"Nilai gue 52!" Teriak Yekaterina bak alien yang terjun ke dalam lingkaran sihir di Chernobyl saat kecelakaan nuklir gara-gara Ivan bekerja sama dengan pocong dan tuyulnya Nesia, lengkap sepaket dengan hantu-hantu gaje dari mitologi Norse yang katanya cepet maot itu. Apa boleh buat, pocong kerjaannya cuma loncat-loncat gaje jelas gak akan bisa membuat kerja nuklir baik. Kecelakaan pun tak bisa dihindarkan.

"Nilai gue 64!"

Dan ratusan muka dan ekspresi 'nggak lulus' siap dibawa ke LP Paledang yang konon katanya penjaganya Miley Cyrus yang dikawinsilangkan dengan sejenis babun dari Addis Ababa.

"Bodo ah, TO 1 ini. Ancur kagak masalaah!" Kata Gilbert yang langsung digetok pake takt dan musket, serta tangan yang berotot (?).

"Elo ngomong gitu, awas kalo TO 2 ancur gue dor!" Kata makhluk unidentified yang membawa musket.

"Enak banget ya lo ngomong kagak masalah!" Kata makhluk spesies baru yang membawa takt.

"Ini nilai TO Bahasa Inggris," kata Nick dari kelas 9.4. Lagi-lagi, semuanya langsung mengerubuti nilai bak nilai itu adalah idola semua siswa.

"98! Tidaak! Masa' gentleman sejati kayak gue sampe salah satu soal?"

"Gue malah 96, dudul! Padahal gue pikir soal buat anak Indonesia itu super gampang!" Kata Alfred.

Rata-rata negara mendapat nilai di atas 76, termasuk Gilbert (author males ngejelasin nilainya, soalnya ntar ceritanya tambah panjang dan belibet, padahal masih banyak pemantapan-pemantapan buat UN nanti) kecuali beberapa negara Asia seperti yang ada di bawah ini.

"Siaaal! Gue 48!" Kata Santika sebal. Bahasa Inggris memang kelemahannya.

"Gue juga ancur kok. Masa' gue dapet nilai 50?" kata Kiku yang juga kelemahannya di Bahasa Inggris, padahal yang lain bagus-bagus nilainya.

"Masih mending elo, Kiku! Bisa belajar pake MOETAN! Gue mah gak ada sinetron yang bisa ngebantu gue!" Kata Santika. Iyalah. Dimana-mana sinetron itu soalnya harta warisan dan antagonis yang sedeng semua 'kan? Gak ada sinetron yang ngebantu Bahasa Inggris?

"Aaah! Gue lupa belajar pake MOETAN! Jadi deh, gue gagal belajar!" Kata Kiku yang baru sadar.

Tinggallah satu nilai terakhir... Yaitu Matematika. Semuanya harap-harap cemas menanti nilai yang satu itu.

"Antonio," kata Roderich nggenggam tangan Antonio. "Ke Bu Ancient Turks yuk! MTK 'kan?"

"Yuk dah."

Di ruang guru, pasangan ketua-wakil ketua kelas itu melihat banyak juga anak dari kelas lain yang penasaran dan menanyakan nilai TO ke guru mata pelajaran masing-masing.

"Antonio, Roderich!" Panggil guru yang sedang dicari mereka. "Ini nilai Matematika kelas 9.5, bagikan ya! Roderich, seperti biasa nilaimu tinggi, meski kalian tetap saja tak bisa mengalahkan Turkey kelas 9.6... Atau yang paling tinggi Nick dan Berwald dari kelas 9.4"

"Memang Nick dan Berwald berapa?" Tanya Antonio.

"9,75."

"Set, dah. Salah satu dari 40 soal? Hebat amat tuh orang!"

"Mereka mah makanannya bukan Tomat, tapi kaleng ikan yang mengandung uranium dan zat pintarpintarimbahjesse dari gunung Jelangkung yang kabarnya sekomplek sama Gunung Galunggung dan Vesuvius!" Bisik Antonio ngasal.

"Lah, makanan kami bukan kalengnya kok. Tapi ikannya." Kata Nick yang muncul mendadak dan mengambil daftar nilai kelas 9.4 dari tangan Bu guru.

"B'n'r." Kata seseorang yang kata-katanya mengandung unsur yaoi, R-18, atau semacamnya jadi terpaksa harus disensor.

"Eh, tadi nilai IPA Emil berapa?" Tanya Nick ke Antonio.

"6,75... Dia frustasi banget dapet segitu. Gue? 6 koma lima!" Kata Roderich.

"Dia kurang belajar sih! Harusnya dia mau belajar bareng lagi pas pelajaran IPA!" Omel Nick.

"Hei, ngerumpi jangan di sini mas-mas!" Kata Bu Galia sebal. Pasalnya, semangat menggosip '45-nya sudah menggebu-gebu (?).

"Ya udah, aku juga keperluannya juga cuma ini kok. Goodbye, orang pinter! Adios~!" Kata Antonio melambaikan tangan.

"Bye."

* * *

Kembali ke kelas 9.5, ceritanya sebelum Antonio dan Roderich datang. Ada kejadian yang mendalam (?) di kelas.

"Roderich lama ya, aku penasaran nilaiku berapa nih!" Kata Arthur melihat jam.

"Aku juga penasaran kali. Aku belajar mati-matian untuk Matematika!" Seru Emil.

"Arthur~" Kata Alfred. "Minta minum ya!"

"Eh, jangaan!"

"Kenapa?" Terlambat, Alfred sudah menenggak habis isi dari botol minum Arthur. Arthur hanya bisa menggeplak kepala sendiri dan menangis sambil tertawa.

"Itu minuman beralkohol, dudul! Anak kecil nggak boleh minum!"

"Gitu... Toh..." Kata Alfred yang mukanya semakin memerah karena pengaruh alkohol. Ceritanya di sekolah ini bebas bawa minuman apa aja asal diperbolehkan di negara masing-masing. Tapi apapun yang author katakan, percuma saja. Kesadaran Alfred semakin lama semakin menghilang. Meski seleb Hollywood banyak yang ketergantungan sama alkohol, tapi personifikasi negaranya malah lebih suka minuman macam Cola atau apalah namanya daripada minuman beralkohol.

"Alfred-san..." Kata Kiku.

"Arthur~" Kata Alfred dengan muka super cute. Lah? "Nyanyiin lagu kebangsaan Jepang dong!"

"Permintaan apa itu? Kamu mabuk mintanya kok aneh banget." Kata Arthur heran.

"Nyanyi~"

"Kimi gayo wa..." Kata Arthur memulai lagunya. Tapi langsung dibekep sama Alfred.

"Bukan yang itu. Yang aishiteru atau apalah namanya itu lo."

"Watde?" Kata sang personifikasi Jepang kaget. Siapa yang seenaknya mengubah lagu kebangsaan Jepang? (Jawaban: Tololpedia == )

"Aishiteru dari Hong Kong!"

"Nyem~"

"Kejiwaannya terganggu. Makanya minumlah wedang jahe berkhasiat untuk membunuh orang ini." Kata Rama malah promosi. Sedangkan Alfred langsung ngedeket ke arah Arthur seperti doujin yang tadi author baca, tapi yang author baca yang gitu mah Arthur bukan Alfred (malah seenaknya curcol, deui -_-'').

"Hei, Alf! Sadar!"

"Sadar satuduadua sekolah author~ Arthur... Daisuki..."

"What the? Da-da-dapur?"

"Dandang?"

"ALFRED BILANG DAISUKI!"

"Bukannya kemarin dia merayuku," kata Emil bingung. Dia sendiri belum pernah merasakan minuman beralkohol, jadi gak tau rasanya jadi orang mabuk.

"Jah, Emil cemburu.." Kata Santika sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Emil.

"Apa sih! Jelas kagak, gue punya pacar kan?"

"Hmm? Bukannya udah putus kemarin siang ya?" Kata Santika. "Jadi sekarang kau mulai jatcin sama Alfred ya?"

Emil tak menjawab. Lupakan para peran pembantu yang sama sekali belum berperan alias belum piket. Kita lihat Arthur-Alfred dulu sebentar.

"Arthur... Panas..." Alfred membuka jaketnya yang bertanda tangan Aaron Pamungkas, Paris Gonzales dan Miley Bachdim, lalu berlanjut ke jasnya dan kemejanya. Iyalah panas, dirangkep tiga gitu. Arthur kaget. Mau apaan tuh anak? Mau merkaos Arthur apa? Parahnya Alfred juga buka jas Arthur. Arthur udah mau nepis, tapi sayangnya Alfred lebih gede.

"Alfred, sadaaar!" Kata Arthur berusaha melepaskan, "ini kelas woi!"

"Aku tak peduli, Arthur honey bunny sweetie kecebur kali dimakan sama suku asli di Djibouti yang simpanannya Miyabi..." Kata Alfred yang sudah jelas ngelanturnya karena mabuk. Dia mulai mencium bibir Arthur dengan sangat panas karena sebelumnya diolesi sama minyak jelantah bekas gorengan dan sinar matahari yang disaring di saringan teh dan mie goreng.

"USUK?" Tanya Eliza yang merekam adegan itu tanpa ampun.

"Panas, goblok!" Kata Arthur siap-siap menyebutkan isi kebun binatang, tapi Alfred sudah menciumnya lagi dengan lebih panas karena dalam waktu sepersekian detik dia menjemur bibirnya di gurun Ethiopia yang panas banget.

Alfred mulai menciumi bagian tubuh Arthur yang tak berdaya. Namun, sebelum sampai adegan berbahaya, adegan itu dapat disensor karena Alfred sudah ketiduran duluan, soalnya sekarang zamannya hibernasi.

"Untung cuma atasnya." Kata Gilbert memelototi adegan itu. Kalo nggak dipukul sama Russian's punch, mungkin saja dia masih memelototi adegan itu.

"Aku nggak lihat, aku nggak lihat!" Kata Raivis.

Arthur segera mengancingkan lagi bajunya dan baju Alfred, dan segera mengangkat Alfred ke UKS, tapi langsung jatuh karena Alfred berat banget.

"Aduh! Ivan, helep angketin Alfred ke UKS ya!"

"Iya, da." Kata Ivan sambil menggendong Alfred ala bridal style padahal sang bride pingsan.

"Apa ini, apa ini?" Tanya Sey kaget. "Ini cinta segi berapa?"

"Segi delapan gak lurus karena salah ngitung hukum phytagoras-nya." Jawab Emil ngasal.

Arthur langsung membenamkan diri di bukunya dengan muka memerah. Saat itu Antonio dan Roderich baru datang.

"Lah, aku merasa ada yang janggal." Kata Antonio.

"Entahlah, aku juga merasa begitu."

"Aku menunggu kalian! Nilaiku berapa?" Tanya Arthur yang tak bisa menyembunyikan mukanya yang semerah tomat Antonio yang nyaris busuk.

"7,75." Jawab Roderich. "Biar kutulis di papan nilainya supaya kalian tak ribut dan mengerumuni kertas keramat yang katanya harus dikembalikan ini."

Roderich menulis perolehan nilai anak-anak kelas 9.5. Emil yang melihat itu langsung kaget, "tunggu. Nilaiku 9,50?"

"Iya Emil, kau tertinggi sekelas."

"Sekelas?" Tanya Emil heran.

"Meski nilaimu tinggi tapi lebih tinggi nilai anak-anak kelas 9.4... Bahkan Lovino nilainya lebih tinggi dari aku." Kata Antonio ber aku-kamu ria.

"Sialan! Nilaiku cuma 5,75!" Kata Vash sebal.

KRRKK... Bangku Natalia dan Rama hancur seketika. Semuanya langsung melihat dengan kaget bangku mereka berdua dan melihat muka Natalia yang seramnya keterlaluan.

"Demi apa nilai gue 1,00?" Kata Natalia mencengkeram kerah Roderich yang sedang menulis.

"Bener kok! Periksa aja!"

Kemarahan Natalia semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia melemparkan pisaunya ke seluruh penjuru kelas secara menggila. Toris nyaris mati karena pisaunya kena ke perutnya. Dia segera dilarikan ke UKS.

"Natalia, tenang!" Kata Eduard menggenggam tangan teman sesama URSS-nya itu.

"Apa lu, mau gue bunuh juga?"

"Bukan gitu mbak, nilaiku memangnya nggak kecil?"

"8,75 itu nggak kecil tau! 1,00 emangnya apaan coba! Mati kau Eduard!"

"Hei Natalia, maksudku bukan begitu..."

"Aku tak peduli! Sebentar lagi seluruh teman sekelasmu akan melihatmu disiksa dan dibunuh! Aku bisa lebih kejam dari kakakku maupun Nick Carter!"

"Memang Nick Carter kejam, Natalia? Oh iya, aku punya DVD Backstreet Boys yang konser beberapa bulan yang lalu..." Kata Eduard mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mengeluarkan kartu as-nya. Dalam sekejap kemarahan Natalia menghilang.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Natalia dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Benar kok! Nih, aku bawa sekarang." Kata Eduard menunjukkan Backstreet Boys World Tour 2011.

"Aaaah! Aku mau! Eduard, kau benar-benar teman yang baik!" Aura pembunuh tiba-tiba hilang dan langsung berubah jadi aura anak gadis yang ngobrol tentang dengan idola dengan teman sejenisnya (!) yang pemburu idol.

"Sepertinya cepat sekali dia melupakan semuanya."

"Nilaiku parah-parah semua, pasti dimarahi sama Nick. Yang bagus cuma MTK..." Gumam Emil sedih

"Tenang Emil, ini cuma latihan dan mengukur kemampuan kita, jadi TO 1 usahakan jangan berhasil semuanya, soalnya di Try Out 2 soalnya bakal tambah susah dari ini. Udah, tenang. Kita sekelas ancur kok!" Kata Toris menenangkan.

"Woi." Kata Alfred kembali ke kelas sambil dirangkul sama Ivan. Sekelas langsung heboh bak ada bagi-bagi mercedes (BBM) di Harare sana. Arthur buang muka dan pura-pura natap muka tikus yang ada di depan jendela sana.

"Kau sudah baikan, tukang mabuk?" Ledek Rama.

"Tukang mabuk? Aku tak tahu. Yang kutahu itu waktu aku sadar Ivan udah ada di sebelahku, jadi aku..."

"Kau parah banget, mencoba menyemei Arthur."

"Hah? Siapa! Gue!"

"Iya, tukang mabuk. Gak tahan alkohol jangan diminum dah."

"Arthur... Bener gue yang..."

"GUE GAK DENGER APA-APA!"

"Hoi. Dengerin saya. Mohon perhatiannya sebentar, setelah ini akan ada Ujian Praktek... Ini jadwal untuk kalian." Kata seseorang dari kelas 9.3 dan mantan ketua OSIS dan langsung kabur seketika. Semuanya langsung syok. UJIAN LAGI? Mereka masih syok mikirin Try Out 1 mereka yang hancurnya bak gempa bumi di Jakarta (jangan sampe!)! Westlife malah nyanyi-nyanyi as love is my witness dengan gajenya. Ah, apa hubungannya?

* * *

Semuanya terdiam mendengar pengumuman itu. Sherina nyanyi. Sherlock Holmes masuk tipi. Jack The Ripper membunuh Shinichi Kudo. Taylor Swift menang kontes masuk kardus TV Indovision. Blue meneliti susu formula yang berbahaya bekerja sama dengan pembunuh dari serbang.

"Ujian Praktek pertama. IPA? Materinya bikin tape. Semua anak dibagi jadi beberapa kelompok dan bagi-bagi tugas buat bawa ragi, daun pisang, toples, nampan, centong nasi, de el el buat bikin tape ketan item. Semua yang belom tau apa itu tape ketan item cengok.

Besoknya.. Bahasa Indonesia. Nulis pidato. Ini mah kerjaan buat pemimpin negara!

Besoknya lagi ujian praktek Agama. Ada beberapa nation-tan yang belum bisa baca Al-Qur'an.

Selanjutnya Bahasa Inggris. Pelajaran gampang, prakteknya juga cuma wawancara kerjaan doang sama nulis karangan 'My Beloved Person'.

Besoknya lagi... TIK. Bikin e-mail dan nge-attach surat, gampanglah... Semuanya pasti bisa pasti.

Besoknya lagi Olahraga. Kasihan nation pemales olahraga.

Besoknya lagi Tata Busana, katanya sih painting-painting geje di taplak. Wah, Bu DSB marah-marah ke kelas 9.5 gak ya?

Selanjutnya Bahasa Sunda. Materi paling susah sedunia.

Terakhir Seni Budaya, katanya sih ngecat model burung gitu deh.

Semuanya terbengong-bengong. Senin nanti udah langsung ujian praktek dan upraknya gaje semua gini? Apa kata dunia? Apa kata pembunuh dari Estonia? Apa kata Ryan Sumbang? Apa kata Babeh? Apa kata...

* * *

**TBC**

Maaf kalo USUKnya maksa bin gaje gini mbak aiko... DX. Oh iya, saya nyari DVD Apocalypse: The Second World War atau Waterloo. Ada yang tau nyari dimana? Soalnya saya gak sempet nonton lengkapnya DX.

Sekarang balas ripiuuu~

**Va Der Flohwalzer**: Soal-soal memang sengaja saya ambil dari TO akbar kakak saya dulu, saya sesuaikan sama SKL (jadi pasti materi itu bakalan keluar X3). Tenang aja, meski Feli cuma bisa jawab Tata Surya tapi dia bener 4 soal kok (dari 40 soal..). IceNesia? Wah, kelihatannya gitu ya? Entahlah (senyum2gaje). Banyakin hint? Okeh! Kebetulan masih panjang cerita ini sampai UN nanti XD

**Anzhelika Kyznestov mbahnya Kutosov (?)**: Emil emang pinter, author iri dah -;;. Pacarnya Emil... *diam itu emas*. Saya bisa kok, meski kerja sama juga sih XD (tapi saya korbannya #pundung). Saya gak berani lihat buku, tapi teman saya yang beda kelas malah sering googling saat mengerjakan soal-soal selain hitungan (internet HP saya lemot sih!)

**Aiko-chan**: maaf USUKnya sangat gaje! Singkat pulaaa... Rata-rata 7,90 itu tinggi banget kalee ==''. Okasan-mu itu standarnya jangan2 standar internasional, 90?

**Miu Faustus**: Yeah ketemu lagi sama sesama kelas 9! *toast*. Waw, gak nyangka ternyata sama. Kelas 9.5 sang kelas saya memang juga suka dangdutan sih, malah sebelum US PKN (ato apa gitu saya lupa) temen-temen malah nyanyi lagu dangdut sesama ruang 9 (saya gak ikutan ya).

**Dogol Brothers**: Saya juga sudah selesai US~! Saya juga TO 2 alias US ini salah 7 kok, dapet 8,6.. Turun dari yang kemarin #nangis. Saya apdet nih! UN saya kalo gitu pasti bagus kan? *ngarep*

**Yovphcutez nda login**: Saya juga udah selesai USEK *tebar konfeti alias nambahin sampah*, saya udah beres TO-nya! Yeaah! Saya juga tempat dimintai jawaban kok mbaak... Untung nggak ketahuan juga XD.

**Choco-Ichi-Pyon**: Merasa tua? Nanti juga saya seumur dengan anda -_-''. IPA memang menyebalkan tapi menarik untuk dipelajari XD. Satu soal dia serius dan bener, tiga soal lainnya ngasal dan bener. Sisanya? Salah semua. Wah, saya diingetin supaya belajar nih, tau aja kalau saya malas belajar dan lebih suka baca buku sejarah (yang udah jelas gak belajar lagi karena UAS dah beres).

**Ryuna Ohime**: UU itu merupakan pedoman para trio nation narsis (yang dinamakan Bad Friends Trio) *penting gak sih?*. IcelandxHK? May be. Kandidatnya ntar saya tambahin ah, yaitu saya yang mencalonkan diri jadi pacar Emil dan presiden Eslandia berikutnya (?). Iya dong, Antonio teaa... Dia kan diajarin saya selama seminggu (jelas bohong). Belum baca gpp kok, toh belum nyampe sono karena saya sendiri males apdet fic saya yang lain selain ini (gini deh orang punya banyak fic ongoing semua -)

Jika anda berminat, slahkan review!


	7. Ujian Praktek 1: IPA

Yow~ Hiroko Jones di sini! Saya lagi ribet dengan berbagai soal UN laknat dan keparat (dimarahin mendiknas). Mungkin ini fic saya yang terakhir sampai awal bulan Mei nanti. Maaf kalo agak-agak singkat soalnya saya lagi minat bikin fic dan saya juga yakin kalau kalian rindu dengan fic saya (). Mungkin karena ini settingnya sekolah saya, jadi maaf kalo sama sekali gak ada kesan internasional-internasional-nya dengan berbagai fasilitas mentereng khas Hetalia Gakuen yang di PSP (saya mau beliii! Baru nonton sedikit udah mupeeng~).

Disclaimer: Dia-yang-namanya-selalu-disebut

* * *

Emil membuka buku pelajaran PKN-yang selama seminggu tak pernah dibuka karena sibuk dengan Try Out. Baru saja mau membaca tentang politik luar negeri Indonesia, tiba-tiba ada SMS masuk ke HP Emil. Dengan muka tanpa ekspresi, dia segera membacanya.

"Emil, IPA kita sekelompok. Besok lu bawa ragi ya! Gue bawa toples sama centong nasi-Antonio". Emil bingung. Pasalnya, dia tak tahu apa itu ragi. Lagian apa itu toples? Telanjang dada?

"Maksud?" balas Emil.

"Pokoknya gitu. Sama Bu Galia kita disuruh bawa peralatan buat bikin tape ketan item. Ketan itemnya udah dibawa sama si Santika dan Rama. Lu cari deh ragi, ke mana kek!"

"Oke..."

Sehabis mengetik kata 'Ok' seperti lagu T2, Emil tambah bingung. Nyari dimana ragi? Di Eslandia emangnya ada ya? Yah, tak ada cara lain selain bertanya ke orang serbatahu urusan IPA, Nick alias sang kakak! Emil segera mengetuk pintu rumah kakaknya tersayang (?).

"Apa, Emil adikku tercinta?" Emil nyaris muntah mendengar kata-kata sang kakak yang ajaib.

"Woi, Nick. Lu besok praktek IPA kan, ragi nyari di mana sih?"

"SOPAN DIKIT NAPA KE KAKAK SENDIRI! JANGAN BERGUE-ELO! PANGGIL GUE ONIICHAN, KANGMAS, KAKAK, ATO APA KEK!"

"Iya *cough* kangmas (?). Ragi nyarinya dimana sih?"

"Nggak tau, aku disuruhnya bukan ragi tapi centong nasi sama daun pisang. Mau kutemani mencari ragi?" batap sang kakak yang berjepit rambut jadi kagak jelas dia laki-laki, perempuan, janda, atau waria.

"Iya." bata Emil yang mukanya memerah. Pasalnya, kakaknya emang hensom (?) banget sih!

"Yuk, Emil." Nick nggenggam tangannya Emil dengan pose pangeran gitu, tapi tiga detik kemudian dia langsung kebingungan juga nyari ragi ke mana.

"Ke mana kita harus bertanya kalau tak tahu jalan?" tanya Nick dengan muka pelongo khas Dor-dor apa gitu.

"Inget umur, woi.. *cough* Niisan!"

"Ya benar! Peta!"

Kebetulan, Denmark lewat situ dan menyaksikan kegajean mantannya waktu masih Viking dulu.

"Woi, ngapain lu tiba-tiba Dora mode gitu? Gue tau lo pasti kebingungan nyari ragi! Serahkan pada cogan (?) ini, pasti bakal cepet beres!"

"Siapa yang minta bantuanmu?" tanya Nick dingin, "aku minta bantuan peta dan kekuatan dari dalam kok."

"Ngg, apa Denmark tahu di mana aku harus mencari ragi?" tanya Emil.

"Ya gampang! Tinggal ke pasar aja, ato ke warung-warung! Di Dramaga pasti ada kali! Tanya aja sama author!"

"Ya sudah, biar kutanyakan. Author, ke mana aku harus mendapatkan ragi?"

"Jadi pacar author dulu!" kata sebuah suara entah dari mana, Hong Kong, Ethiopia, atau malah Darmaga.

"Kagak!"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu nih ragi gratis! Ragi yang seribuan satu~!" entah dari mana, bungkusan koran dengan foto Melinda Dee jatuh ke sepatu Emil. Begitu dibuka, terdapat tiga buah bulatan misterius (?) berwarna putih, bagaikan mochi kacang yang suka dijual di Kebun Raya.

"Makasih, author!"

"Sama-sama!" suara misterius bak Agnes Monica yang menyamar jadi tukang bakso itu perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Nah, kata Bu Galia ini digerus. Sini, aku aja yang gerus." kata Denmark, lalu langsung menggerus ragi itu bak ibu-ibu mau bikin ketoprak atau gado-gado, lengkap dengan lagu Susis.

"Gampang banget aku dapetnya."

"Kamu enak! Aku keteteran tau nyarinya bareng sama Berwald! Parahnya lagi, begitu gak dapet di satu toko dia men-deathglarei (kata kerja apaan tuh?) penjualnya sampai sang penjual ngasih tau di mana toko yang jual ragi! Aku aja nyerah! Terakhirnya ketemu pas si Rama bawa ragi, dia jual ke kita."

"Yang jelas gue udah dapet! Makasih ya Denmark, Nick!"

"Niichan, Emil~" kata Nick lengkap dengan hawa si Udin #digeplakNorge alias Odin alias sopo iku saya lupa.

"..." Emil tak mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung lari dengan gaya a la Naruto kecebur ke Kedung Guling dan Segitiga Bermuda.

****KEESOKAN HARINYA****

"Masuk jam setengah sembilan ini. Tenang deh... Tapi mungkin ada pengumuman." Kata Antonio mengancingkan kemeja yang berjahitkan lambang OSIS warna kuning, lengkap dengan celana biru tua (soalnya setting cerita ini SMP Negeri di Indonesia sih -_-''). Belum selesai Antonio mengancingkan bajunya, Lovino langsung menerobos masuk pintu rumah Antonio.

"WOI! TOMATO BASTARD~! PUNYA NAMPAN KAGAK? MINTA! NAMPAN GUE PECAH!" gila banget si Lovino. Masa' nampan pecah? Emang dari kaca/kristal apa? Antonio sang om-om gila (?) tak bisa menolak permintaan Lovino.

"Iya, iya. Perasaan di sini..." Antonio mencarinya di dapur sambil mengancingkan kemejanya. "Gotcha! Dapet!"

"Gracias~" Lovino langsung kabur. "Cepet masuk, ada pengumuman-pengumuman mungkin!"

"Ya udah. Ini gue juga mau masuk abis makan bubur ayam Cianjur rasa vanilla tomat ini lho."

"Oke. Gue duluan ya!"

"Ya udah, duluan aja. Kalo pengumumannya udah ada, kita koling-kolingan ya!"

"Ya deh, seterah elo."

Selepas kepergian Lovino (jiah, bahasanya), Antonio langsung menyambar makanan kesukaannya, bubur ayam Cianjur! Belum selesai Antonio makan bubur ayam Cianjur rasa vanila tomat kesukaannya, lagu Bailamos (lagi-lagi...) berbunyi, artinya ada telepon Antonio langsung saja menyambar HP-nya. Ternyata Roderich!

"Woi, elo lama banget sih! Baris, dodol! Kita anak kelas 9 baris di lapangan parkir, soalnya anak kelas 7 dan 8 sedang upacara! Cepetan! Lu ketua kelas apa bukan sih?"

"I-iyaaa! Secepetnya gue ke sekolah dah!" Antonio buru-buru menyelesaikan makannya dan menyambar tas sekolah yang berisi toples (yang kata si Emil artinya telanjang dada) dan centong nasi yang dipersiapkan sehari sebelumnya selanjutnya dia berlari ke sekolah. Di lapangan parkir, sudah banyak juga yang berbaris. Pak Normand, guru IPA yang merangkap sebagai gru PKN dan TIK serta guru BK dan bagian kurikulum (jiah, meuni diborong) sedang berkoar-koar yang tak bisa dimengerti. Antonio menerobos barisan-barisan kelas lain sampai datang di barisan paling tengah, 9.5~!

* * *

"... Jadi kalian harus bikin kartu tanda ujian praktek dengan ukuran yang tadi udah bapak bilang. Pink buat anak perempuan, dan biru muda buat anak laki-laki. Sekarang bubar, tapi jangan lewat lapangan upacara! Lewat musholla aja, tapi lepas sepatu ya!"

"Iya paak!" para nation kelas 9 itu langsung kabur entah ke mana (?) tepatnya kabur lewat musholla, tempat buat potong jalan kelas 9.5, 9.6, dan 9.7. Tentu saja lepas sepatu, karena musola itu batas suci kan? Meski ada beberapa nation rusuh bin bandel yang kagak mau nurut sama sekali soal ini, tapi kebeneran ada deh.

"Huft~Baris aja capek ya!"

"Banget," ngomongnya gitu, padahal Antonio dateng pas akhir-akhir.

"Gue gak bawa toplesss!" teriak Arthur heboh. "Gue summon sekalian semua orang agar ngasih gue TOPLES!"

"Jiah, elo ber-topless aja gimana? Bikin guru IPA-nya melting gitu~" kata Francis dari kelas 9.7

"ITU MAH MAU ELO BUKAN MAU GUE!"

"Ufufu~ ma cherie..."

Lupakan ini. Sementara itu, anak-anak dudul pada sibuk bikin kartu peserta Ujian Praktek. Ada yang minta dibuatin Kiku atau Feli selaku nation pinter gambar, ada yang bikin sendiri. Pasalnya mereka disuruh bikin nomor pesertanya juga pake font ala komputer gitu, tapi pake spidol (gimana seeh?).

"Beres juga."

"Di mana Arthur?" tanya Alfred (yang kemarin entah mengapakannya) bingung.

Arthur segera kabur bersama dengan sepur yang bikin lieur di kasur (?). Udah kemaren entah diapain sama Alfred yang lebih muda dari dia, sekarang dia mau diapain lagi? Kenapa Arthur yang jadi korban sih? Kan kasihan (jiah?) Arthur! Untung dengan kaburnya itu, dia berhasil beli toples di warung Bu Galih (?) depan sekolah.

"Woi, kelas 9.4 udah! Sekarang giliran kita, terus pulang!" kata Alfred.

"Cepet banget! Kita kan jadwalnya jam ke-2, jam setengah sembilan! Sekarang baru aja jam delapan kurang!" protes Gilbert yang sebenarnya menduduki seseorang yang tak terlihat.

"Ngg~ Gilbert.. Kau mendudukiku."

"Siapa?"

"Aku Matthew..."

"Oh, Matthew toh! Kirain ibu warung sebelah! Kamu bawa daun pisang-nya?"

"Bawa. Kita duduk berkelompok kan?"

"Iya, kelompok kita kalo gak salah gue sebagai orang AWESOME yang pasti bikin tape-nya AWESOME, elo, si orang-gila-frying-pan-yang-sama-sekali-gak-AWESOME, West yang entah kenapa lebih sispek dari gua padahal itu adik gue sendiri, sama Feliciano alias Bukan Bang Toyib."

Setelah ngomong gitu, sebuah frying pan misterius langsung mendarat di kepala Gilbert yang (katanya) awesome, lengkap dengan bonus minyak jelantah sebagai sampo gratis untuk Gilbert.

"Sialan, minyak jelantahnya lengket banget! Kayaknya selain dari ikan misterius Hungaria yang gak ada lautnya (paling-paling adanya naga ekor berduri), kayaknya disummon sama orang-orang Rusia, Inggris, dan Norwegia. Aaah, siapa yang bisa ngebersihin gue kasih seribu!"

"Sini, biar kubersihkan dari minyak," kata Matthew mengeluarkan cairan misterius yang disummon secara abal. Lalu dengan gemetarnya dia meneteskan cairan misterius itu."

"Segini doang?"

"Menurut cara pemakaiannya, aku harus mencium si korban supaya nodanya cepat hilang."

"Ah, whatever. Yang jelas gue mau bersihin nih sampo sialan! Cepetan cium gue atau apalah namanya itu!"

"Ada juga sampo Suomi, bukan sialan!" Teriak seseorang dari kelas di bawah kelas 9.5 yang kalian dapat ketahui siapa namanya.

Dengan membaca UUD 1945 pasal 1 ayat satu yang berbunyi, "Indonesia adalah negara kesatuan yang berbentuk republik" (bener gak sih, author gak apal!) yang merupakan mantra penghilang minyak jelantah, Matthew mencium Gilbert. Secara ajaib seperti shoujo manga, minyak-minyak ajaib itu langsung hilang dari rambut Gilbert. Yah, abaikan saja CanPrus yang membuat sang pengirim frying pan merasa terhormat mendapat adegan yaoi tanpa paksaan gara2 dia sendiri.

* * *

"Woi! Bu Galia sama Pak Normand dateng tuh!" teriak Antonio. Semuanya langsung duduk manis berkelompok, dengan alat-alat dan ragi di atas meja. Bu Galia sama Pak Normand dateng dan bawa satu nampan gede.

"Sebenernya ibu mau kalian yang nyampurin raginya," kata Bu Galia. "Tapi berhubung takutnya rasa raginya kagak enak, mendingan ibu yang nyampurin. Mana ketan hitamnya?"

"Ini bu," Santika menyerahkan sebakul ketan hitam yang sudah direbus. Bu Galia langsung nodong ke anak-anak buat ngasih ragi yang seribuan satu. Emil yang dapet dari author langsung ngasih, dan beberapa kelompok juga. Setelah itu, ketannya dibagi-bagi ke kelompok-kelompok itu.

Di sini, mereka langsung jadi riweuh mendadak. Ngaduk-ngaduk ketan hitam ternyata tak semudah yang disangka. Mungkin dengerin lagu I Heart You seratus kali pake tarian ala Briptu Norman campur Sinta Jojo lebih baik kali? Belum lagi daun pisang yang jadi alas nampan mereka cepet banget sobek. Setelah nyampur dengan baik, rata-rata anak diemin dulu sebentar dan nyampur di toples, setelah itu toplesnya diselotip. Setelah itu, toplesnya dinamain nama-nama kelompok, dan beres deh! Begitu beres, Pak Normand langsung cabut disusul Bu Galia.

"Nanti kamu kumpulin ya, Emil! Di gudang perpustakaan yang dulu, sebelah ruang guru." kata Bu Galia yang emang udah kenal baik sama Emil. Suruhan itu disambut dengan anggukan dari Emil.

"Sekarang waktunya ngumpulin," kata Emil membawa satu nampan berisi lima toples. "Siapa yang belum?"

"Tunggu woi!" kata kelompok Alfred yang jadi kelompok ter-riweuh sejagad. Anggotanya aja anak-anak gak bisa masak kayak Arthur dan Alfred. Untung Vash dan Roderich lumayan dalam masak, meski gak bisa masak tape ketan item macam ini. Mana centongnya jatuh, ketannya tersentuh tangan lagi!

"Udah kan, cepetan siniin!" Kata Emil. Untung Antonio sang ketua kelas mau bantu. Dan bereslah ujian praktek mereka hari itu...

**~*~*~TBC~*~*~**

* * *

Yak, sekian dari saya yang dua mingguan gak akan main ke FFN! Berikutnya, bales review...

**Ryuna Ohime**: Bayarannya satu triliun Dollar Atlantis (?). PruAus... Emang udah lama kaga nongol (jiah?). Meski saya pribadi lebih ngena SwitzAus sih #apadeh tapi diam-diam menyukai pairing ini. Rama dapet 100 karena dia bertapa di Toko Gunung Agung tiga kali puasa tiga kali lebaran (?). Si Gilbert ngisinya gak tau, lagian author laknat ini juga gak ngecek dia pake pensil merek apa. Soal praktek, lihat saja XD. Saya orang Sunda, tepatnya Bogor meski dulunya orang Jawa yang tinggal di Rembang XD. Tambah kandidat, tunggu Try Out 2 yang digabung sama US ya!

**Aiko-chan**: Nggak bisa dilanjutin karena author masih labil dalam hal beginian. Kasihan Alfred, kecil-kecil udah kena dampak alkohol. Berwald sama Nick alias Norway emang hebat~ Anda 6,25... Saya 6,00 XD. Kebanyakan nilai saya di sini nurun~

**BlackFrederic Bonnefoy**: Belajar jadi anak kelas 9 pake fic ini? (kaget). Saya udah apdet nih! Emang kasihan Emil sih, dia belajar sampe segitunya. Makanya, lebih baik eliti dalam membeli~! (?)

**Yovphcutez nda log in**: FREEDOM! (UN di depan mata juga). Hasilnya malah tambah ancur. Pundung dah saya, begitu tau B. Indo dan Inggris saya nurunnya lebay gila. Raepnya nggak dilanjutin karena author harus beli telur di warung bu paijem. Rate M? Hueee! Itu kelemahan sayaa! Yah, bolehlah ntar abis UN saya buat Rate M (soal kekerasan dan mutilasi mungkin) tapi nggak janji~

**Dogol Brothers**: Namanya aja anak-anak negeri pinggiran kota! Tau kan, kayak gimana? Lebih mentingin fesyen-fesyen dan alayisme dibanding belajar (termasuk anak-anak Hetagakuen ini). Matanya si Roderich kan mins dua puluh sembilan (?) jadi deh gini. Seharusnya jangan salahin Alfred, dia anak kecil tak berdosa (mimpimu). Salahkanlah Arthur yang membawa alkohol seenaknya sendiri. Mungkin hibernasi lebih cocok karena di luar ada badai. Bogor kan kota dengan petir terhebat ketiga sedunia(?).

**Miu Faustus**: Kasihan, yang dangdutan cuma anda (jiah?). PruCan (ato CanPrus ya? Bodo ah!) di chapter ini langsung dikabulin! Sekarang udah apdet kok, jangan nangis ya? (siapa yang nangis mbaak?)

**Alexander S. Hartzwright alias Udin**: saya apdet kok~ Gimana persiapan anda buat UN?

.

Yosh! Cek juga akun collab saya dan kakak saya, Supersemar11 yang membuat Hetalia Gakuen versi abnormal yang ngaco karena ada Gayus yang kabur! Berhadiah seribu untuk pembelian kedua! Tidak berlaku kelipatan! (Promosi). Berikutnya adalah Bahasa Indonesia! Bikin teks pidato~


	8. Ujian Praktek 2: Bahasa Indonesia

Ketemu lagi dengan saya yang beres UN!

Disclaimer: Hidekazu Himaruya, SADAR, de el el, yang saya parodikan di sini belongs to mereka sendiri dan their sekertaris pribadi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, semua pada males-malesan. Maklum, mereka dijadwalin jam kedua alias setengah sembilan. IPA yang kemaren emang bikin tepar, tapi nggak setepar abis UN Matematika (apaan sih? Waktu abis UN Mtk saya malah enak-enakan ngegambar xD).Tapi kebanyakan anak kelas 9.5 dateng pagi-pagi (gimana sih?). Vash yang berniat mau ngapalin teks pidato sampe jam delapan (perjalanan dari rumah Vash sekitar setengah jam) langsung syok baca SMS dari pacar-maaf maksud saya sahabatnya, Roderich.

'Vash, udah mulai dari tadi jam setengah 8. Lu kehabisan kertas folio khusus dari sekolah buat nulis teks pidato ga mw tau ya~Roderich'

Vash langsung tersentak. Dia buru-buru nyambar tasnya, pake kaos kaki dan sepatunya. Bahkan dia gak nyadar kalo Lily, adik kembarnya udah berangkat dari tadi nggak ngajak-ngajak.

"AARGH! Sialan! Si Roderich gak bilang dari tadi sih! Gue dor juga tu orang!"

Untung masih keburu. Sekitar jam 8 lewat 15 menit, Vash udah nyampe gerbang yang dicat ijo a la buto ijo yang dikawinsilangkan sama ijo mencrang yang sering dipake sama anak-anak alay kayak Gilbert dekaka. Vash langsung lari secepet yang dia bisa (bahkan disangka maling sama anak-anak kelas tujuh yang ruangannya emang di halaman sekolah) menuju kelasnya yang agak jauh dari gerbang. Bener, anak-anak udah pada duduk manis kayak anak-anak TK.

"Vash, kertasnya abis tuh. Minta lagi sana ke TU. Bu Hindia Belanda ada di kelas 9.6."

"Aduh Vash, waktunya sebentar lagi lo. Sampe jam setengah sepuluh."

"SIALAN SIALAN SIALAAAN! KENAPA KALIAN GAK ADA YANG BILANG SIH KE GUAAAA! GUA DOR SE-SEKOLAH!" Vash udah kesel banget. Caps author meledak sana-sini. Trieste kehilangan rambutnya. Liechtenstein berubah jadi cowok macho bin kekar kayak Liechtendal Caeli di anime Gundam 00. Antonio malah nyanyi Chaiyya Chaiyya Super Ganteng Banget pake goyang inul campursari sama Caramelldansen. Roderich langsung menggenggam tangan Vash dengan (sama sekali nggak) lembut.

"Biasa aja dong! Sini, gue anter ke TU. Waktu segini juga lumayan banyak, cuma 200 kata ini."

"Kan capek nerjemahin dari Bahasa Jerman ke Bahasa Indonesia..."

"Gue juga kali, udahlah. Yuk, ke TU." Roderich merangkul Vash dan membujuknya dengan permen dan mainan kayak penculik yang dibunuh tahun berapa saya lupa itu. Dengan bujukan Roderich yang katanya mau ngetraktir Vash Bakso Favorit yang agak mahal sekecamatan itu, akhirnya Vash sang mata duitan dan penggemar bakso isi stroberi moodnya agak baikan.

* * *

Kembali ke kelas!

"Gila ya, si Vash. Sampe segitu marahnya, padahal gue juga telat nyaris setengah jam... Tapi gue bersyukur dapet slight Auschwitz," kata Elizaveta sambil menulis beberapa kata di kertas folio berstempel sekolah itu.

"Tapi ribet-ribet amat sih ini, sampe harus pake ngegarisin 3 cm-an kiri kanan atas bawah? Kan capek ngegarisnya. Kalo pake Ms. Word sih gampang," keluh Alfred. "Yang udah lihat dong! Gue udah sih, cuma rasanya gue juga harus liat punya yang laen."

"Gue udah, mau liat?" tanya Natalia. Gadis itu menunjukkan kertasnya yang (entah kenapa) berdarah-darah. Meski gitu, tulisannya tetep bisa dibaca, dan sepertinya habis dua ratus kata. "Asal nanti liat punya elo juga, Alf."

"Oke!" Alfred mulai membaca tulisan yang penuh dengan kata-kata gak jelas.

_Assalamualaikum Wr. Wb._

Yang terhormat, Pak kepala sekolah yang mesum dan nyuruh kami buat lihat situs R-18 pada waktunya yang seharusnya sampai kapanpun juga gak boleh, Pak ketua komite yang suka korupsi dana bank dunia yang seharusnya untuk sekolah kami, Guru-guru yang galak-galak apalagi Bu S*k**, atau Bank Dunia yang janji mau nurunin 100 juta buat kami (mantan) anak RSSN tapi hanya kata-kata. Mari kita panjatkan puji dan syukur kehadirat Tuhan Yang Maha Esa karena berkat rahmat dan karunianya saya bisa berdiri di sini dengan membawa pisau.

Perpisahan ini adalah sebuah kata yang jiika dipenggal-penggal menjadi per-pi-sa-han. Perpisahan. Jujur, saya senang bisa meninggalkan sekolah sialan ini yang guru-gurunya hobi memberi tugas yang sebenernya membunuh kami secara psikologis dan membuat saya ingin membunuh sang guru. Demikian juga adik-adik kelas yang kecentilan dan pacarannya udah di luar batas padahal saya belum melakukan hal yang kalian lakukan sama NIISAN! Saya belum pernah saling merasakan darah segar yang menggelora dari sabetan pisau dengan Niisan...

Sejujurnya saya tak peduli dengan pidato gila ini, karena jika disuruh memilih antar perpisahan dan pembunuhan, saya lebih memilih pembunuhan. Pesan saya untuk sekolah ini adalah perbanyaklah darah dan jangan lupa selalu setel lagu Backstreet Boys sehari minimal sepuluh kali, serta jangan lupa kalau iuran sekolah yang dikorupsi komite itu diambil lagi.

Demikian pidato dari saya, kurang lebihnya sabodo amat mikiran. Intinya niisan harus menikahi saya! _Wassalamualaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh._

Alfred langsung bingung mau ngomong apa waktu baca pidato gila yang berkisar 200-an kata itu.

"Gimana?" tanya Natalia bersemangat. Alfred sweatdrop. Dia balik ke bangkunya. Niatnya mau cari contoh yang bagus, taunya yang ada malah yang begitu. Ivan langsung sembunyi di balik batok kelapa saking ngerinya sama pidato Natalia, meski pidatonya sendiri juga tak bisa dibilang tak mengerikan.

"Coba nih, baca punya gue! Seenggaknya lebih formil!" kata Antonio dengan menebarkan kebaikan (?).

"Elo udah?" tanya Vash yang mungkin baru nulis salam awal.

_Assalamualaikum wr. wb._

Yang terhormat, bapak kepala sekolah. Yang terhormat, bapak ketua komite, para guru, dan undangan. Marilah kita memanjatkan syukur kehadirat Allah s.w.t karena berkat rahmat dan karunianya saya bisa berdiri di sini untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Shalawat serta salam tak lupa kami junjungkan kepada nabi besar kita Muhammad s.a.w.

Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya terlebih dahulu saya ucapkan kepada Bapak dan Ibu Guru yang membimbing kami sampai final stage. Bapak dan Ibu Guru yang membimbing kami tanpa kenal lelah meski kami seringkali tak menurut ajaran Bapak dan Ibu Guru. Kasih sayang yang anda berikan sedalam lautan dan sebening mutiara.

Tak lupa juga kepada teman-teman seperjuangan yang selalu bersama dalam bahagia maupun duka. Kisah-kisah masa putih-biru ini tak pernah saya lupakan. Kita telah berhasil mewarnai hari putih biru kita dengan berbagai warna. Pertemanan dan tali silaturahmi yang tak pernah putus akan selalu menyambung. Masa-masa ini sangat menyenangkan. Persahabatan, permusuhan, percintaan, dan berbagai kisah lainnya kita ukir di sini. Bagi saya pribadi, ini adalah sekolah paling menyenangkan sepanjang masa.

Kepada adik-adik kelas penerus saya, saya harap kalian melanjutkan apa saja kebiasaan baik yang kami lakukan dan tak melanjutkan apa kebiasaan buruk kami. Pertahankanlah prestasi sekolah ini, jangan biarkan nama sekolah ini jatuh. Buatlah kami, kakak-kakak kelas kalian tersenyum bangga dengan yang kalian lakukan.

Barangkali hanya sekian yang dapat saya ucapkan. Kurang lebihnya saya mohon maaf, karena saya masih dalam tahap pembelajaran. _Wa billahi taufik wal hidayah, wa ridha wal inayah, wassalamualaikum wr. wb._

Semuanya ngantuk waktu baca pidato Antonio yang gak seru bin lebay banget. Lumayan sih buat contoh pidato perpisahan (mananya? Sama sekali gak cocok!), tapi anak-anak malahan maunya yang gak bikin ngantuk dan bosen.

"Lebay," komentar Ludwig.

"Zzz~ Ngantuk dah urang."

"Parah... Lebay, ngebosenin pula."

"Segini buat nilai! Naon sia, teu bisa bikin oge!"

"Halah, punya gua jauh lebih keren dong," Alfred pamer dan ngebacain pidatonya.

"Yang terhormat Bapak Obama, George Washington (?), Benjamin Franklin (?), John Adams (?), dan para undangan yang sudah jadi setan lainnya-eh!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ada yang ngacauin pidato gue! Perasaan bukan kaya gini dah."

"Jiyaah?"

"Harusnya kan setan yang terkutuk, bukan setan lainnya! Kok gue bisa kebablasan gini sih?"

"Mungkin aja elo salah nulis, nih tipe-x," Emil ngasih benda yang bermerek nama grup band alay bin posser Indonesia itu.

"Oh, thanks Em!"

"Jangan panggil gue 'Em'! Gue bukan Embe'! Udah, bacain lagi aja kelanjutannya."

"Yang terhormat, Bapak Obama, George Washington, Benjamin Franklin, John Adams, Abraham Lincoln, dan para undangan yang sudah jadi setan yang terkutuk kecuali para pemimpin Amerika, dan first lady-nya bahkan yang sudah menjadi hantu. Di sini perkenankanlah saya selaku HERO dunia akan membacakan pidato tentang perpisahan.

Ucapan terima kasih yang tak iklas saya ucapkan pada guru tata busana yang selalu memberatkan kami dengan berbagai tugas yang kurang penting dan sangat menyita waktu belajar kami. Ucapan yang sama juga tak lupa saya ucapkan untuk Bapak Ibu Guru BK yang seharusnya menolong kami dalam menyelesaikan masalah tentang belajar atau berbagai hal, ini malah memberatkan kami dengan tugas-tugas yang kurang penting dan sama sekali tak menambah nilai.

Teman-teman yang saya *cough* cintai, sebenarnya saya tak rela dengan perpisahan ini. Saya masih ingat kenangan-kenangan yang kita ukir bersama. Mencontek sewaktu ujian, *cough* jatuh cinta dengan teman sendiri, melawan guru terutama guru tata busana, nggak ngerjain PR dan dihukum bareng-bareng, remidial pada saat ujian, nyanyi-nyanyi lagu Bondan Prakoso, Iwan Fals dan Wali bersama-sama, berpartisipasi dalam pentas seni akhir semeser 1, mengarang karya ilmiah yang sama sekali tidak ilmiah karena ini asli semuanya ngarang, serta berusaha menjadi pahlawan dunia ini, namun ini sudah saatnya kita berpisah. Saatnya kalian berpisah dengan HERO yang ngangeni ini...

Satu-satunya pesan saya untuk sekolah ini adalah tetaplah jadi sekolah ter-AMAZING sejagat! Tentu saya tak bisa melupakan kenangan-kenangan aneh sejak saya di-MOS sampai hari ini! Untuk teman-teman, saya yakin kalian pasti tak akan melupakan sekolah AMAZING ini dan tak akan melupakan HERO seperti saya 'kan? Jadi saya kira tak perlu ada pesan untuk kalian. Untuk adik-adik kelas yang kecentilan dan sama sekali tak hormat ke kakak kelas~terutama kelas 8.3~kalau kalian tak mengubah kebiasaan buruk kalian saya yakin kalian akan menjadi sampah masyarakat dan menjadi bulan-bulanan dunia seperti pejabat Indonesia saat ini. Selain itu, saya juga berpesan agar VISIT AMERICA! DISNEY WORLD, HOLLYWOOD, BROADWAY THEATRE, sama jangan lupa HARRY POTTER WORLD yang paling baru ada di situ semua! Jangan lupa buat kunjungi Amerika! Buat yang mau ngedate, ini jadi dating spot terbaik seluruh dunia lho!

_I was born, I was raised in the US of A! I'm living in the America, A-O~ A-O A-O A-O! And no matter what they say, I'll be living there anyway! I'm loving you America, A-O, A-O~ A-O A-O!_

Freeport adalah milik Amerika, orang Indonesia tak dapat bagian. Cukup sekian pidato saya, semoga bertemu di lain kesempatan! _Billahi taufik wal hidayah, wa ridha wal inayah, wassalamualaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh_ ! Intinya, TSUMARI ORE WA HIRO DA~!"

Semuanya speechless mendengar pidato Alfred yang menggebu-gebu dan bahkan ludahnya muncrat sampai ke Djibouti. Alfred yang baru sadar langsung bertanya, "Kenapa? Pidatoku amazing ya? Ini 357 kata lho, belum sama salam perpisahan. Yakin, gue pasti dapet nilai 95 deh!"

"Parah," kata Roderich. "Sama sekali parah, bahasanya nyampur-nyampur."

"Bukan bahasa baku pula, yang kayak gitu pidato? Undangan pada tepar semua ada juga."

"Jatuh cinta dengan teman sendiri? Sama siapa tuh?" tanya Emil.

"Ya sama elo kali, inget gak Alfred pernah nembak elo?" kata Elizaveta sebelum Alfred sempat menjawab.

"Jieh, sotoy marotoy!" kata Alfred dengan memakai bahasa Bences '45.

"Tapi bener 'kan? Udah, tembak aja Emil lagi! Toh dia katanya udah putus sama pacarnya..." kata Yekaterina.

"Setuju!" Bella ikut-ikutan.

"Zzz... Kalian itu... Bukan lo kok Emil, yang gue maksud di sini."

"Bohong! Itu bohong itu palsu! Itu fitnah itu dusta!"

"Kalo gitu emangnya siapa Alf? Jelas-jelas kemarin kamu nembak Emil..."

Lupakan conversesyen gaje antar Alfred and the Fujoshis (nama grup band alay yang baru maybe?). Rama dan Santika langsung saja menggeplak Alfred dengan tas mereka yang diisi sama (bom) buku, "Kurang ajar! Apa maksudnya yang di paling bawah, heh?"

"Itu kan cuma pantun! Ntar di UN Bahasa Indonesia juga ada materi pantun lho!"

"Mikiran gitu?"

"Udah, udah! Rama-kun emangnya kamu udah?" tanya Kiku.

"Titadi, mas... Tapi gue gak mau ngasih tau ah, privasi. Salah-salah diklaim sama Malaysia, Amerika, Trieste, atau Trinidad dan Tobago."

"Gue juga," kata Santika sambil menutup kertas folio-nya dengan (bom) buku.

"Naon eta lo malah nyanyi-nyanyi kaga jelas di pidato elo?" tanya Arthur ke Alfred.

"KAGA JELAS GIMANA? INI MASTERPIECE DARI MY BOYFRIEND AARON CARTER! INI TANDA CINTA BUAT GUE DAN NEGARA GUE, AMERIKAAA!"

"B-b-b-boyfriend?" Arthur langsung shock.

"Lah, emang kenapa? Dia cinta banget sama Amerika dan Amerika itu gue sebagai personifikasi negaranya. Jadi no prob 'kan kalo gue anggap boyfriend?"

"Jiah, setahu gua Aaron Carter itu mantannya pacar khayalan gue, Hilary Duff," kata Rama. "Gue lumayan suka sama Aaron sih, meski lebih suka sama Westlife ato boyband laennya. Pokoknya 90s singer is the best!"

"Setuju! Gue fans berat A1, itu lho, British-Norwegian boyband alias tanda cinta elo sama Nick dari kelas 9.4!" kata Santika heboh.

"Tanda cinta?" sekarang giliran Alfred yang tertegun.

*BGM: A1-Like A Rose dan Aaron Carter-I'm All About You*

"Apaan?" kata Arthur agak kaget dan langsung mematikan radio yang dari tadi memutar lagu Like A Rose dan I'm All About You.

"Lo emangnya pacaran sama Thoresen?"

"Nggak," kata Arthur dengan (sama sekali tidak) singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Ah, untung deh..."

Arthur kebingungan mendengar pernyataan Alfred yang waktu TO nembak Emil dan hari pengumuman kemarin nyoba buat nyerang dia, "Untung kenapa? Perasaan rumus persentase untung itu harga beli dibagi apa gitu..."

"Bodo ah sama Matematika! Emangnya sekarang pelajaran apa mas?"

"Bahasa Spanyol," kata Antonio dengan dodol dan langsung digeplak dengan kerennya sama Gilbert, "Lo sama sekali gak AWESOME dah! Lo kan tau seharusnya sekarang pelajaran bahasa Djibouti~eh Indonesia! Liat ya, pidato gue yang AWESOME!

Semuanya langsung (pura-pura) sakit pinggang, batuk, panas dalam, sariawan, demam berdarah, bibir pecah-pecah, minum larutan penyegar cap kaki tiga. Bebas panas dalam. Apa sih? Seharusnya ini adalah kampanye membuang iklan pada tempatnya.

"Apa sih? Semuanya kena penyakit ke-AWESOME-an gue ya?"

"Nggak," kata Roderich singkat.

"Apa seh? Bilang aja lo ngepens sama gue!"

"Ngepens? Bahasa mana itu?" tanya Vash ikut-ikutan nyolot.

"Bahasa Negara baru yang bernama ..." Sebelum Gilbert selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, udah dibekep duluan sama Roderich.

"Sama sekali gak bisa dijadiin nama negara. Kepanjangan."

"Artinya gak jelas pula."

"Kalian berdua dasar pairing netral tapi nyolot!"

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Roderich menatap tajam ke arah Gilbert.

"Dari pada elo, negara abal yang udah tinggal nama tapi masih sok ngeksis," kata Vash.

"Udah, udah. Makin lama makin pusing ane," kata Arthur. "Coba lo bacain pidato lo, Gil!"

"Oke!" Gilbert mulai membacakan pidatonya. "_Assalamualaikum wr. wb_. Bapak kepala sekolah yang lebih awesome saya, ibu-ibu guru yang hobinya masak tuna kepala kakap saos Bogor (bosen saos Padang, mending my hometown XD) tapi hasilnya gak awesome, bapak-bapak guru yang ngidam pengen nata de coco yang dimasukin mie ayam yang rasanya nggak awesome sangat, dan para undangan yang mukanya madesu dan masa kecil kurang bahagia dan awesome. Marilah pertama-tama kita panjatkan puji dan syukur kehadirat Allah s.w.t karena berkat rahmat dan karunianya kita dapat berkumpul di sini dalam keadaan sehat dan awesome. Tak lupa junjungan marilah kita panjatkan kepada Nabi besar Muhammad Rasullullah S.A.W~

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling awesome bagi anak-anak kelas 9, karena hari ini kita berkumpul di sini untuk dilepas dari sekolah yang awesome ini. Dari waktu MOS yang imut kiyut kayak marmut keserempet selimutnya semut dan entah diapain sama kakak kelas kita yang sok awesome sampai dengan hari ini tentu banyak kejadian-kejadian awesome dan tidak awesome yang kita hadapi. Ucapan terimakasih yang seawesome (baca: asem) mungkin saya ucapkan untuk bapak dan ibu guru yang membimbing kami meski kelelahan seperti mendaki gunung Everest sambil loncat kodok yang tidak awesome. Dan ucapan yang paling awesome tentu untuk saya sendiri selaku murid paling awesome di sini.

Kepada teman-temanku yang awesome dan tidak (?), sekarang kita akan memasuki jenjang pendidikan yang lebih awesome dari yang ini. Kita buang seragam putih biru kita yang awesome dengan secara awesome ke Mbok Suparimin (Suparman dan Sarimin yang digabung XD) atau pembuangan sampah akhir yang baunya sama sekali tidak awesome, dan kita minta ganti dari asuransi baju seragam jadi seragam putih abu-abu secara abu-abu lagi ngetrend musim ini dan tentu saja lebih awesome. Kita copot lambang OSIS warna kuning kita yang sama sekali tak awesome, dan kita ganti jadi lambang OSIS cokelat yang lebih awesome. Tapi, tentu saja kita tak akan melupakan masa-masa awesome kita sebelum kita membuang seragam putih biru kita secara awesome. Memang rasanya (sama sekali tidak) sedih berpisah dengan kalian, namun kita harus tetap menapaki takdir kita yang awesome di sini.

Kepada adik-adik kelas, saya selaku senior terawesome meminta agar kalian nanti melanjutkan keawesomean kakak kelasmu yang awesome ini, dan jangan lupa ketik REG spasi GILBERT spasi AWESOME kirim ke 911. Dijamin dapet pahala dan jalan-jalan ke Hong Kong dengan biaya sendiri, pajak hadiah senilai 190% ditanggung pemenang dan harus diberikan ke Mr. Awesome (?). Kepada sekolah ini saya berpesan agar tetaplah jadi sekolah terawesome sejagad! KEEP AWESOME!

Sekian pidato saya yang memang awesome, kurang lebihnya itu adalah kenang-kenangan dari saya yang awesome karena saya memang awesome. Akhir kata, _billahi taufik wal hidayah, wassalamu alaikum wr. wb_. SALAM AWESOME!"

Semuanya juga speechless mendengar pidato dari Gilbert. Malah beberapa pingsan dan kejang-kejang karena alergi kata 'awesome' dan lebih suka makan buah asem yang enak itu lho~ Dulu waktu author masih di Rembang ada pohonnya tapi sekarang udah ditebang hiksu *malah curcol tidak pada tempatnya*. Oke, kembali ke topik.

"Halah, pidato apaan tuh? Nggak menarik sama sekali..." kata Vash nyolot lagi.

"Teu nyaho," kata Arthur yang memang sudah jadi orang Sunda.

"Aaargh!"

* * *

Sayangnya, bel tanda ujian praktek selesai berbunyi. Hanya beberapa peserta yang beruntung bisa menunjukkan hasil pidatonya ke orang banyak. Yah, mereka mengumpulkan pidatonya ke sang ketua kelas lebay alias Antonio, dan Antonio memberikannya ke guru mata pelajaran.

"Ujian Praktek emang nyebelin asli~! Gimana nih pidato gue ancur-ancuran gitu?" keluh Elizaveta. "Kalo lomba doujin pasti gue yang menang!"

"Mbak, mbak. Ini bukan lomba tapi ujian praktek," kata Kiku meralat seenaknya asal tampil.

"Ya udah sih, selepe..."

"Besok agama! Mein Gott!" Gilbert histeris bak Justin Bieber bunuh diri ke selokan yang isinya adalah bungkus Foie Gras (?).

"Emang kenapa? Timbang surat pendek sama baca Qur'an doang mah selepe," kata Feliks.

"Gue belum apal surat pendek!"

Pernyataan itu sukses bikin anak-anak kelas 9.5 speechless. Kelas berapa anda belum apal surat pendek? Yah... Yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah menunggu hari esok tiba...

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: UN dah beres! Doakan author lulus ya! Author juga do'ain semua author FFn lainnya yang mengalami sindroma ujian, baik dari kelas 6, 9, atau 12 lulus kabeh dengan nilai yang terbaik dan murni XD. Rencananya saya mau update ini tiap Jumat malem, pengennya sih malem jum'at kliwon tapi sayang Kamis ini Legi dan Jumat ini Pahing (apa hubungannya heh?). Fic ini rencananya mau saya panjangin sampai UN, saudara-saudari! Kebetulan saya inget beberapa soal UN. Mana banyak bocoran gila pake HP pula =.=''. Nyaris semua pidato di sini ingin sekali saya ucapkan ke SMP saya, terutama bagian Natalia sama Alfred XD...

Balas review, balas review, balas review...

**Miu Faustus**: Gomen, saya ga punya idee~~! Maap jadi gitu Pruscannya -''. Kalo mau yang pure Pruscan, ikuti terus sampe UN Bahasa Inggris, Matematika, dan IPA! XD

**Kirarin Ayasaki**: Kalau anda nation palingan masih mending dari saya (modelnya kan kelas saya sendiri XD). Persiapan saya UN dah bagus (ga belajar dan malah ngegambar shounen-ai diem-diem). Tapi untung UN UDAH BEREEES! *tereak-tereak sampe tetangga puyeng*

**Aiko-chan**: Saya 'kan ga punya ide~ gomen gomen gomen XDD. Yang jelas UN kan udah beres, tinggal nunggu pengumuman kelulusan deh ==''. USUK sementara gini dulu XD. Ntar pas Uprak Bahasa Inggris mereka bakal jadi main pairing, gitu deh pokoknya.

**Mbak Ifa**: Bu Galih teaa~ XD. Apaan, itu temen saya yang nyuruh ambilnya pagi-pagi ya udah saya nurut XD. Promosi fic ga keliatan? DL.

**Ryuna Ohime**: Huff, syukur deh. Kirain UUD-nya salah. Ntar saya mau nambahin Peraturan 3/2003 Kep. Memperindag (kalo saya gak salah). Teks pidatonya hanya yang beruntung saja yang dapet... Pengen bikin Feliciano tapi males =_=''. Mau buat SwissAus? Bikin aja, bikin aja, bikin aja... (Muka Belarus kejepit roda gerobak Siomay). Gilbert merek pensilnya itu "Hiroko Jones", jadinya dia gak bisa lulus XDDD

**BlackFrederic Bonnefoy**: Yah, bukan cuma mode Hetalia. Semua anak kelas 9 pasti galau mbak~ Terimakasih pujiannya (?). Saya jadi semangat bikin banyak pelajaran lainnya XD.

* * *

_Kalo ada yang mau request pair silahkaan~ Dibuka untuk umum dan tidak umum XD_


	9. Ujian Praktek 3: Agama Islam

Kembali lagi bersama Hiro sang author narsis yang jarang apdet gara-gara keasyikan maenan RP maupun keasyikan Fesbukan! Jujur, Hiro yakin kalian agak kecewa dengan fic saya kali ini... karena Hiro juga kecewa! Ah, abaikan. Rikuessan yang ditampilin kali ini rikuesannya Yuki-san :3 hidup HongIce! #dibunuh. Tapi Hongnya agak nista gak masalah ya :3

Author bingung maringung saringung taringnung (?) siapa tokoh pembukanya. Kita pilih Nataliaa!

OC: fem! dan male Nesia (Rama-kun dan Santika-chan), fem! Malta (Ylenia De Jarjayes -asal banget), fem! Northen Ireland (Gillian Rose Filan #digeplakShane)

* * *

"Sial," kata Natalia sambil membanting pintu dapur. "Kenapa Yeka-nee sama Ivan-nii ngeduluin gue sih! Padahal gue kan juga sekelas sama mereka! Kejam! Sadis! Bahkan Andrei Chikatilo dan Jack The Ripper sekalipun gak akan bisa ngalahin kelicikan mereka berdua dahuluin mentang-mentang gue makannya lama! Gue kan nikmatin dulu makanannya!"

Natalia mengumpat-umpat sendiri di dalam rumah, dan tak ada yang mendengarkan (jelas karena siapa yang denger? Semua udah berangkat).

"Nat, mau bareng gak?" tanya seseorang. Tetangganya, Toris. Rambut cokelatnya basah. Taruhan aqua gelas gopean Toris abis wudhu tadi biar gak wudhu lagi di sekolah.

"Boleh sih, kebetulan gue gak bisa berangkat bareng sama kakak-kakak gue yang kekejamannya melebihi Andrei Chikatilo, Ryan Jombang, maupun Doraemon."

"Emang Doraemon kejam ya?" tanya Toris nggaruk-garuk kepala padahal udah jelas kepalanya itu gak berketombe.

"Iya, kejam. Soalnya dia pernah punya rencana memutilasi Nobita dan keluarganya lalu dibawa ke Fukushima Daiichi," jawab Natalia asal. "Jadi mau berangkat gak?"

"Oke, Nat!" dalam hati Toris dia masih menyangkal kalau Doraemon jahat. Setahunya Lucifer itu yang jahat, bukannya Doraemon. Lucifer itu jahat karena tidak mendukung Arema maupun Persikabo malah mendukung Persija. Dasar Lucifer penghianat!

Mereka berdua berjalan sepanjang jalan kenangan (?) URSS yang laknat itu dan tibalah mereka berdua di sebuah sekolah yang mencurigakan. Itulah sekolah mereka, SMP yang terletak di pinggiran kota yang kebanyakan isinya adalah anak alay. Mereka berdua tanpa ba-bi-bu-jadi babu, langsung ke musholla sekolah itu.

"Bye Nat," kata Toris langsung masuk ke bagian cowok.

"Bye." Natalia masuk ke dalam musholla. Ternyata semua kelas yang praktek agama hari ini dicampur. Memang bukan hanya satu kelas yang praktek, namun 9.4 dan 9.6 juga praktek. Sudah lumayan banyak anak di sana, dan beberapa di antara mereka sudah mengenakan mukena.

"Ciee, Natalia. Tadi ngapain sama Toris?" tanya Sey yang sudah mengenakan mukenanya yang berwarna biru muda (harap bayangkan sendiri).

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain. Lagian Toris kan punya niisan," kata Natalia, "Udah ah, aku mau wudhu dulu. Nitip HP dong Sey!"

"Siap!"

Sey dengan jahilnya membuka-buka HP Natalia untuk melihat apa ada fotonya Natalia yang bersanding dengan Pangeran William, David Beckham, Tieria Erde, atau Ariel Peterporn. Tapi yang ada malahan sumpah serapah tidak jelas dan semua gambar-gambarnya adalah gambar emo sok alay lengkap dengan tulisan-tulisan aneh seperti ini:

'sUmPaHh, cWeX tThu bNcHi d1qqHiaNatin, jDyy jGn kHianaTtin cWex dEuHh,,,'

Sumpah Sey pengen ngakak begitu tau Natalia ngesave juga gambar alay dengan tulisan nggak kalah alay di hapenya yang kebanyakan darah. Anak sok-sokan psiko kayak dia ternyata eh ternyata...

"Ehem! Bisa balikin hape gue Sey?" Natalia sudah muncul lagi dengan mata berkilat-kilat seperti geledek serem tadi yang menyambar rumah author dengan kejamnya.

"Oke Nat," kata Sey sedikit gemetaran karena takut dikutuk. "Udah selesai wudhunya?"

"Airnya abis. Kenapa pas giliran kita praktek aja sih airnya abis. Kemarin kelas 9.7 sampe 9.9 praktek gak apa-apa. Kemarennya lagi kelas 9.1 sampe 9.3 airnya juga gak mati. Tau gini mending gue wudhu dulu aja di rumah."

"Untung gue wudhu duluan tadi," kata Sey menghela nafas lega.

"Hah? Airnya abis? Jiah.. padahal gue mati-matian apalin Do'a Qunut," kata Elizaveta sambil melempar tasnya ke lantai.

"Apa hubungannya sama Do'a Qunut? Tes hapalan beda sama tes wudhu bang!" kata Natalia.

"Eh! Eliza! Tasmu kok kaulempar! Ada Al-Qur'an atau sebangsanya gak?" tanya Yekaterina kaget.

"Nggak sih, tenang aja. Bahkan mukena sekalipun gue gak bawa."

"Parah," kata semua jamaah wanita bagaikan koor Coldplay ketabrak gerobak sayur asem yang sok awesome.

"Udahlah, mending apalin aja do'a do'a dan surat pendek. Kabarnya yang keluar tuh Al-Insyirah, Ad-Dhuha, sama At-Tiin," kata Gillian dari kelas 9.6 memberi saran.

"Gampanglah, kalo cuma Al-Insyirah, Adh-Dhuha, sama At-Tiin. Tapi kalo udah Al-Alaq gue gak apal," kata Santika.

"Setuju, kalo cuma tuh bertiga gue bisa." Ylenia dari kelas 9.4 membuka buku 'Tuntunan Sholat'. "Tapi takutnya ada gerakan yang gak sempurna atau gugup pas praktek sholat. Ditesnya bertiga-bertiga kan?"

"Yaps! Kita apalin bareng aja, dari niat sholat sampe tasyahud akhir."

"Setuju, biar gak gugup kan?"

Yah, selagi yang cewek ngapalin sana-sini, yang cowok malah nggak terlihat serius dalam ngapalin. Ada yang ngerjain utang-utang LKS yang belum dikerjain (padahal deadlinenya udah dari TO 1 kemarin), ada yang nggosip tentang Gundamnya Tieria yang punya kepribadian ketiga yang suka menggendong orang lengkap dengan rambut gimbal dan kupluk warna-warni. Jujur author kurang tau juga persiapan mereka, tapi dengan sotoynya author memperlihatkan para siswa yang sama sekali nggak serius prakteknya.

"Eh tugas bab 3 elu udah? Katanya sekarang terakhir guru-guru nerima tugas LKS." Eduard menepuk pundak Raivis.

"Udah, udah gue kumpulin," kata Raivis gemetar. "Tapi masalahnya belum dibalikin."

"Gue belum! Tugas Bahasa Indonesia kan? Oh tidaak! Oh tidaaak!" Alfred teriak-teriak bagaikan kompor meledug di game Final Fantasy VIII. Ada scene kompor meledug kan di gamenya? Iya kan?

"Biasa kali!" Arthur nggeplak kepala Alfred. "Gak perlu teriak! Ini mushola! Kalo mau elo baca tuh Qur'an! Elu belum lancar baca kan?"

"Gue juga belum tapi tenang-tenang aja kok," kata Rama sambil menulis sesuatu di buku tulisnya.

"Elu santai-santai mulu, kalo gini elu gak bakal lulus lho!" kata Roderich menghampiri Rama. "By the way sedang nulis apaan?"

"Gue sendiri juga gak tau."

Matthew hanya bisa melihat adegan itu dengan miris sambil menghafal surat-surat di Juz Amma. Sebetulnya dia sudah hafal, tapi dia melakukan itu untuk melihat apa ada teman yang peduli padanya. Ternyata tidak. Kalau ini bukan musholla, ingin rasanya dia menyetel lagu Green Day ataupun Simple Plan kebanggaan Kanada dengan kencang. 'How could this happen to me,' pikirnya sebal.

"Hei Matt! Rajin amat lu. Temen sebangku lu belum dateng?" tanya sebuah suara. Matthew mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara, meski sebenarnya dia sudah hapal suara siapa itu. Gilbert, makhluk albino sok awesome.

"Ice katanya mau bareng sama teman se-Nordicsnya, soalnya Nordics yang lain itu kelas 9.4," jawab Matthew.

"Kalau gitu sama gue aja! Ajarin gue Al-Insyirah dong! Gue belum apal!"

Demi apa nih orang belum apal Al-Insyirah? Bukannya itu pilihan yang paling gampang? Makhluk macam apa dia, pikir Matthew. "Ya sudah, nih aku bawa Juz Amma, hapalkan saja sendiri."

"Hei! Gue kan maunya kan minta ajarin elo, bukannya minjem nih buku! Kalo gue minjem harusnya gue izinnya laen dong!"

"Ya sudah," kata Matthew mengajarkan Gilbert Al-Insyirah beberapa kali. "Sudah hapal?"

"Belon! Elu ngedeket lagi ke gue gitu kek!"

Matthew sebenarnya agak risih gara-gara kejadian Senin kemarin, waktu dia mencium Gilbert itu lho. Tapi demi 'teman' tersayangnya, Matthew rela mengajarkan. Mereka semakin lama semakin dekat, dan perasaan canggung Matthew saat Gilbert mendekatinya bahkan nyaris hilang. Dengan sabar Matthew menuntun orang gaje sok awesome itu sampe apal Al Insyirah. Setelah beberapa puluh menit, Matthew mendesah sebentar, "Jadi sudah bisa?"

"Thanks! Gue udah bisa!"

"Sama-sama," kata Matthew menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya, membuat Gilbert sedikit anak pendiam menyedihkan seperti dia bisa menyunggingkan senyum semanis itu. 'Kalau ini bukan mushola udah gue cium tuh orang,' pikirnya laknat. Dia mendekat ke arah Matthew yang dari tadi sudah dekat, dan membuat anak-anak kaget.

"Woi! Gil! Elu apain Mattie?" tanya Alfred.

"Gak ngapa-ngapain kok. Tenang aja. Ini kan mushola."

"Jiah, kalo mushola mikir yang nggak-nggak juga nggak boleh kali," kata Nicholas tiba-tiba diikuti oleh Nordics lainnya dibelakangnya, membuat Gilbert terperangah sekali lagi.

"Emangnya lu bisa baca pikiran Nick? Jangan sotoy mentang-mentang nilai raport elu tertinggi sekabupaten semester kemaren."

"Gak ada hubungannya kali. Gue bisa baca pikiran orang, emang kenapa?"

"Gak," kata Gilbert yang berusaha untuk memikirkan kegantengannya dirinya sendiri setelah tahu anak kelas 9.4 itu bisa baca pikiran.

"Udahan ah, yuk yasinan bareng," ajak Tino sesat karena dia juga lupa apa yang mau diomongin.

"Yasinan? Sekarang emang 40 hari-an sapa?" tanya Mathias terkejut-kejut senang bagaikan mendapakan Untung Beliung Bri*ama.

"40 H'r' pr'ngat'n p'ngum'n olimp'ad' intern's'o'al," jawab Berwald asal, mentang-mentang 40 hari yang lalu dia baru saja mewakili sekolah untuk mengikuti olimpiade cerdas cermat SMP-SMA tingkat internasional bersama Ice (Nick males ikutan soalnya) dan menyabet gelar juara 2 (juara 1-nya M*r* F**hily dan K*rry K**ona dari SMA Elit Superaneh).

"Oh, happy birthday!" kata Emil nggak nyambung sama topik semula.

"Woi, Bu Saudi Arabia dateng tuh. Tenang semuanya!" kata anak kelas 9.6 (yang author males mikirin namanya) heboh sendirian. Semuanya terlihat tenang dan mereka juga senang soalnya hanya mereka yang nggak praktek sholat. Airnya kan abis!

"Yang ibu nilai sekarang adalah gerakannya, karena airnya abis ibu gak bisa ngelakuin praktek wudhu. Langsung aja, tiga absen pertama pria dari kelas 9.4... Aremania... eh ralat Armenia, Abkhazia, dan Azerbaijan!"

Tiga orang pria itu langsung berdiri untuk praktek sholat. Karena yang dinilai hanya gerakan dan bacaaannya, jadinya cepet. Yang sudah praktek segera ke guru baru, Bu Maroko, untuk mengetes hapalan Al Qur'an dan tes baca Al Qur'an. Buat nation cewek yang lagi halangan, tentu saja hanya mengetes hapalan dan hukum-hukum (maksudnya kayak iqlab, ikhfa, idgom, qalqalah, dan sebangsanya) yang terkandung di dalam ketiga surat itu, lalu pulang. Lainnya nggak dites. Enak amat!

Nation cowok dulu yang dites. Begitu nation cowok beres, berikutnya nation cewek. Sebenernya author nggak merhatiin bagian cowoknya, jadi skip aja langsung ke bagian cewek *digeplak*.

"Yak berikutnya semua wanita maju sini! Duduk!" perintah Bu Saudi. Semuanya langsung menurut. "Karena airnya abis kita tes bacaan sholat dulu aja ya. Dimulai dari kelas 9.4, baris di sini."

Yah, nation cewek emang enak. Nggak praktek gerakan sholat maupun wudhu. Tapi kelabakan buat mereka yang gak apal bacaan sholat ataupun yang gugup. Misalnya aja si Ylenia. Cuma niat sholat dzuhur aja dia gak apal padahal nilai agamanya tinggi terus. Dia gugup, jadi beginilah.

"Berikutnya Natalia dari kelas 9.5.." panggil Bu Emirat Arab. Datanglah giliran Miss Universe untuk golongan Psycho ini. "Niat sholat maghrib."

Gampang, pikir Natalia. Timbang niat doang. "Usalli fardhal magribi salasa rak'aatin mustakbilal kiblati adz'aan lilahi ta'aala." Ini mah tes buat anak SD! Kirain baca doa' Qunut atau sebangsanya, malah cuma niat doang. Kalau Do'a Qunut kan susah, suka ketuker-tuker.

"Ya udah, bener. Sekarang ke Bu Maroko ya, buat praktek bacaan Al-Qur'an."

Natalia menurut. Sebenernya dia belum lancar sih baca Al-Qur'an, tapi dia harus bisa. Dia menemui Bu Maroko.

"Pilih di antara Al Insyirah, Ad-Dhuha, atau At-Tiin."

"Al Insyirah, bu," jawab Natalia, lalu mengucapkan surat itu (meski agak tersendat). "Alam Nasyrah laka sadrak'.."

"Bagus. Berikutnya baca ayat ini."

Natalia bersyukur. Ternyata itu ayat di Al-Baqarah yang sudah dipelajarinya sewaktu liburan kemarin bersama kedua kakaknya. Jadi dia hapal dan mengenali tulisannya. "Allazi na' yu'minuna bil ghaibi wa yukimunas'shalata wa mimma razaqnahum yunfiqun~ Wallazina yu'minuna bima unzila ilaika wama unzila min qablika' wabil akhiratihum yukinun~"

"Yak, kamu boleh pulang."

Rata-rata begitulah... buat yang udah mereka langsung pulang ke alam mereka.

"Capek juga ya," kata Alfred.

"Mana capeknya? Cuma gigituan doang. Si author males nulis tuh."

"Apaan, netbooknya kan disita,"

Author merasa ada tokoh-tokoh yng seenaknya yang menggunjingkannya. Tepat.

* * *

"Emil, mau pulang bareng gak?" tanya Hong mendadak. Emil yang baru saja keluar dari mushola langsung kaget Hong mendadak mengajaknya pulang bareng.

"Tentu. Hari ini Nordics yang lainnya pada kabur ke Selandia Lama dan Abessynia," jawab Emil. "Yuk, Hong."

Hong Kong menggenggam tangan Emil yang entah dingin entah panas. "Mau makan Mie Ayam dulu gak?"

"Tentu, gue udah kangen Mie Ayam di depan kampus sana," Mereka langsung berjalan. Selama beberapa menit, tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Mungkin mereka canggung, soalnya ini pertama kalinya mereka pulang bareng setelah tiga kali puasa tiga kali lebaran nggak pulang-pulang. Bang Toyib dong.

"Emil..." desah Hongkong pake muka pengen gaje gitu. Emil langsung mundur 10 langkah dan nyaris ketabrak Angkot Kampus Dalam.

"Naon?" tanya Emil yang habis dimarahi sang Sopir Angkot.

Hong tak berkata apa-apa dan langsung mencium Emil. Emil langsung kaget. "Bibirmu enak banget..."

"Peduli, gitu?" tanya Emil dengan muka tak pedulian (meski blush berat)

"Minta lagi ya..." belum sempat Emil menjawab, sudah lumatlah bibirnya. Makin lama gerakan Hong makin liar seperti hewan di Hutan sebelah rumah author. Langsung aja Emil kaget. Pasalnya, ini di tengah jalan. Tapi sama aja, Emil bales ciuman Hong yang rasa aspal (?) itu. "Aku butuh yang lebih panas dari ini..."

"Mau yang lebih panas?" tanya Emil dengan muka gak jelas apaan.

"Tentu."

"Cium tuh aspal! Panas kan?"

Hong yang gak tau kesambet apaan langsung aja cium tuh aspal. Emil langsung memotretnya. Meskipun ini bukan Hong yang di RP, tapi tetep aja yang namanya Hong itu harus sama aspal! #dijitakHong setuju kan?

"Udah yyuk Em, lanjut ke Tukang Mie Ayam."

"Elu yang tadi abis ngelakuin adegan panas sekarang dengan muka biasa seenak itu ngomong kayak gitu. Dan lagi panggilan gue bukan Em, gue bukan Emma Watson atau Ember atau Sandal Swallow (?)."

"Elu mah bukan Swallow tapi Skyway!"

"Jangan ngomong sandal paling populer di Indonesia itu ah!"

Dengan tak awesomenya, akhirnya sampai juga di tukang Mie Ayam. Emil langsung memesan 1 porsi Mie Ayam Bakso dan Hong memesan Mie Ayam tanpa Ayam dan malah pake Aspal. Hidup Aspal! Merdeka!

"Mie Aspalnya enak, Hong?"

"Sudah tentu, ini makanan kesukaanku."

Emil sweatdrop. Temannya yang tadi entah mau apain dia jadi makhluk nggak jelas kayak gini. Ya sudahlah... besok ujian praktek Bahasa Inggris, jadi apa yang terjadi besok kita tidak tahu, hanya author dan yang di atas sana yang tahu.

"Udah siap buat Uprak Bahasa Inggris? Nanti siapa yang ada di karanganmu? My Important Person kan?" tanya Emil.

"Siap. Yang kuceritain Yao-nii tersayang, kalo kamu?"

"Rahasia."

"Gue ya?"

"Jelas bukan!"

"Halah ngaku!"

"Bukan, dari namanya aja beda jauh. Pokoknya bukan elu."

"Ya udah sih, kalo gak mau ngaku."

* * *

**TBC**

A/N: maaf kecewa kalo chap kali ini pendek. Author males nulis sih XD~ buat yang request pair, rikuesannya ditampung dulu. Ada yang mau nebak siapa yang ditulis Emil? Jawabannya di edisi depan, buat yang menang ada bingkisan rahasia (?) dari Author yaitu dibuatin fic kagak jelas dan fanart kagak jelas!

Kirarin Ayasaki yang makan nasi: sama aku gagal di Matematika... tapi NEM-mu jauh lebih gede dari NEM-ku TAT. Minggu inget ya janjinya :3 Ternyata rumahmu yang di Bogor dekat sama rumah tanteku :3 makasih supportnya :D

Aiko-chan: tenang aja, jangan sampe ada perbedaan di antara penggemar USUK dan rakyat Indonesia #didepak. Pidatonya amajing kan? Berantem? Ceritain dong! Rikuesannya ditampung :D semua pair ada jamnya kok dari yang canon sampe crack:3

Higashiyama-san: sama-sama,pokoknya lulus!

Miu Faustus: Silahkan kawinin, dia bilang maskawinnya 1000 USD dibayar ngutang buat bikin negara baru. Enaknya gak ada bikin pidato TAT. Saya pidatonya gaje-gaje gini. PruCannya kalo mau yang 'rada-rada' tunggu aja di UN

Alexander syalala: Setuju! Gue juga mau pake pidato kayak gitu awalnya #gedepak. Tabus tunggu dulu, yang paling awesome itu harus di akhir-akhir 3:D

Yukiyuki: Silahkan nikmati HongIce rasa aspal di sini

Yovpchutez ga login: gak masalah kok, aku juga gak boleh internetan., Sekarang laptop disita gara-gara UN-ku ada dua nilai yang kecil dan aku kabur ke warnet. Awalnya mau bikin Arthur tapi males panjang-panjang (author pemales)

Bonnefoy Clementie: Tentu saja langsung apdet, meski hiatus sebulan dulu TAT. Makasih do'anya, Amin~. Mau lagi? Gampanglah, ini masih ada UN sama UAS kan?

Ryuryu Kangkang alias Ryuna Ohime: ternyata fic saya bisa bikin orang telat masuk kuliah, senangnya X3. Pake penggaris itu gak primitif kok, meski saya tergolong orang yang males pake penggaris XD. Awalnya mau bikin Feli, Arthur, sama Eduard, tapi baru setengah jalan udah tepar-tepar.

Va Der Flohwazer: Gak masalah telat juga, saya juga hobi telat sekolah. Oke, saya salahkan remedial dan pulsa yang mau dihukum penjara 9 Tahun. Keadaan author? Santai meski menggalau TAT. Makasih do'anya~ Mau Icefem!Nes? Tunggu saja XD

Kuroi Akuma: *ngebawa ke rumah sakit jiwa paling tidak awesome*


End file.
